Ominscence
by UnknownJinchuurkiHost
Summary: Gaara is the most feared paitent in the hospital and hinata just happens to run into him. But,what will happen when gaara takes a sadastic interest in her?
1. Chapter 1

" All things in life must come to an end, in order for the beginning to start"

He was a Narcissistic man, a man that cherished no emotions and the only emotion that he had was complete Apathy. His hair was red while his eyes were a greenish-blue however, he was not a nice young man. The man's Name was Gaara, a name that was feared by all in the society that man had created and the society that he had so desperately wanted to destroy. He was kept in a room by himself after the fact that he had unmerciful murdered the last person whom had dared set foot in his domain. Gaara wasn't allowed to eat with silverware, he could not have anything such as forks, knifes or any other eating utensal around him because he would try to use them for weapons. There were no patients that could stand up to him because they would either be beat down or killed by his bare hands. Hinata felt apprehension, while she walked through the hospital hallway and tsuande smiled at her.

" how are you doing today?" asked tsuande, sincerely " how did you like breakfast?"

Hinata looked at the blond headed woman, whom was in charge of all the patients in the hospital but, as long as hinata had been at the hospital; she had never seen her with her hair down. Tsunade always wore her long white coat, her coat had a pocket on the left side of her breast that with held medicine for the patients along with syringes. However, Tsuande had her hair twisted into a clip today, she had on her peach colored lipstick and black high heels on her feet. Her eyes were golden- honey that hinata had become acquainted with as long as she had been there however, those eyes were caring.

" break-fast w-was fine" stuttered hinata" but, coul- could i have sasuage wi- th my bac-bacon?"

" sure" said tsuande

" an- and i'-m fin-e" said hinata" i didn-t slee-p last night"

Tsunade's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, she put down her clipboard and put a hand on hinata's shoulder." something bothering you?"

"not- really" said hinata" i- i had a- night-mare"

" oh" said tsuande" i'm sorry"

Hinata nodded a bit, looking at the plastered white walls that she had become acquainted with for the two years, she'd been there. The Hyuga Family had thrown her into the hospital after she was attacked by a group of guys and suffered from a severe concussion. No one wanted to take care of her so they threw her into the hospital which was actually almost like a nursing home however, it was also a mental hospital for the criminally insane. Neji was the only one out of Hyuga family that didn't want her in the hospital but, he was over ruled by a unanimous decision made by the family members. Hinata also suffered from severe amnesia, she didn't remember anything nor her friends: Naruto, sakura, shino and kiba see her almost everyday during the visiting hours and showed her pictures of them together. Neji was the only one out of the hyuga family that sees her, he is the only one that actually cares about her in the family however, hinata had been slowly gaining her memories back for the past years. The doctors thought that she would never get her memory back but, she defiled all of them. Hinata had on a black shirt, gray pants and flip flops.

" where are you going?" asked tsuande, curiously

" th- the gar-garden" said hinata

" okay" said tsuande

Tsuande smiled at her, while hinata walked off and hinata looked down. She had gotten all kinds of stares from the patients whenever she walked through the hallway and it made her nervous. Hinata wasn't paying attention to where she was going, bumping into gaara and falling on her butt. A sudden immense pain released in her head, she clutched her head to subside but, looked up to see gaara look at her, apathetically. She gasped a little, he stared at her and then, knelt down. Hinata's heart sped up, she started to back away but, gaara's hand grabbed her arms. She yelped, he hadn't even hurt her but, a smirk spread across his face.

" are you scared little girl?" asked Gaara

Hinata looked away, gaara jerked her face towards his and her eyes shook a little.

" i asked you a question" said gaara

" y-yes" stuttered hinata, closing her eyes and gaara let go of her.

" don't bump into me again" he warned. Hinata nodded in agreement, getting up and running down the hallway. Gaara smirked a little, an insidious thought had popped into his head and it had involved Hinata Hyuga.

Hinata ran around the corner, her heart racing in her chest however, she managed to control her breathing. She had bumped into the menace of the hospital, hinata had came face to face with the devil but, somehow she was given mercy. Normally, hinata had seen gaara try to choke someone who bumped into him although, he did not choke her. She looked around the corner, gaara was walking in her direction and hinata almost screamed, running down the hallway. A nurse was walking with a patient, she accidentally bumped into him but, the nurse grabbed her arm.

" hey, don't run in the hallways" commanded the nurse" I mean It"

The nurse had a Brown hair with brown eyes, he was very muscular and he had on a white shirt tucked into white pants." your hinata hyuga" he said" i was just about to go to your room and put new sheets on your bed"

" tha-nk you" said hinata, smiling a little" bu- but i re- really wa- want t- to se- see th- the garden"

" okay, don't run, we just wiped some floors and i don't want you to run" said the nurse

" ok-okay, i- i'm sorry" said hinata. The nurse let go of her arm, she walked a little until she made sure that the nurse wasn't looking and began to run. Gaara was still walking in her direction, his eyes were cold and they rested upon her. Hinata managed to get outside, the garden had new flowers growing but, other patients didn't seem to notice. They were too busy, entertaining themselves with their incompetent minds however, hinata took a deep breath when gaara didn't come outside within a few minutes. She sat down on the bench, looking down at the emerald grass and the clouds were a murky gray. The sun was not out to warm her skin, it did not illuminate the streaming waters that were set out in the middle of the entrance but, hinata loved the cool air. No one was scheduled to see her today, she felt a sudden melancholy fill her body and shadow covered her all the sudden. Hinata looked up, gaara looked at her, smirking however, hinata managed not to scream. Her eyes shook as she looked into the eyes of her omniscient follower, gaara sat down next to her and stared at the ground. She gulped a little, Gaara didn't say anything to her and hinata clutched her pants.

" your so cute when your scared" said gaara, looking up at hinata's distraught face" i wonder how much you can amuse me" how much i can see that scared face"

" wh- what d- do y- you me-mean?" stuttered hinata in dismay

" look at that guy" said gaara, pointing at the guy named Uchiha sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke had been put in the hospital for the criminally insane after his brother killed his parents and he had killed his brother. He had wiped the blood of his brother on his face, somehow he thought that it had avenged his parents however, it got him thrown into the hospital. The uchiha had raven black hair, spikey in the back and raven black eyes. He wore all white, like all the patients in the hospital but, a necklace around his neck that he had taken from his brother. He was the only one not afraid of gaara, sasuke stood up to gaara and sometimes mocked him in front of the other patients.

" i want to see your face" said gaara, grabbing her wrist and making her get off the bench. Hinata struggled, futilely while gaara turned around and grabbed her neck. He did not choke her though, she almost screamed but, his eyes bore into hers." Don't scream" commanded gaara" don't struggle, i will hurt you"

Hinata nodded, slightly until gaara let go of her neck and she looked at him, confused. Why didn't he choke her? Gaara walked towards The Uchiha, sasuke was reading a book but, he looked up to see gaara approaching him with hinata. Sasuke smirked a little, getting up from his seat and setting down the book.

" stay here" said gaara" and i want you to watch this"

" wh- what ar- are yo- you go- going t- to d-do?" asked hinata, fearfully

" watch" commanded gaara" and if you don't do as i say, i will hurt you while you are asleep even under your little friend, the psycharist tsuande"

Hinata nodded, gulping a little and gaara walked up to sasuke. sasuke walked up to him, putting his hands on his hips while smirking, widely.

" what do you want, freak?" asked sasuke" what are you going to do kill me?

Gaara eyed him, coolly until sasuke began to walk away and gaara pulled out a butter knife out of his shoe. Hinata's eyed widen, she went to scream however, she was afraid what gaara would do to her if she did. Sasuke turned around, gaara grabbed his neck and stabbed him in the knee. Blood splattered all over gaara's face, sasuke screamed in agony while gaara laughed at him.

" don't ever mock me again" said gaara. He grabbed the knife in sasuke's knee, yanking it out and sasuke shrieked in agony. Gaara laughed, hinata watched in horror while she shook in fear. Sasuke screamed as gaara slit his wrists and he licked the blood off his knife. " If you make fun of that girl again" whispered gaara in sasuke's ear" i'll kill you" .Sasuke looked at hinata, hinata began to run away but, gaara managed to grab her shirt. She turned around, looking at sasuke who could barely move and was screaming for help. Gaara laughed at hinata's face, his hands were stained with blood however, he saw hinata begin to cry in fear. He became quiet, the nurses were running outside and gaara dropped the knife.

" he won't make fun of us again" said gaara. Hinata looked up, tears stained her cheeks and tsuande grabbed hinata. She held her in her arms, gaara chuckled at the nurses grabbing his arms and threw back his head." see you later, hyuga" was all he need to say just to strike fear in hinata's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

" Life is but a dream within a dream"

Hinata didn't want to come out after what had happened to her therefore, Tsuande gave her meals in her room instead of outside where Gaara could be waiting for her. Gaara was under heavy lock down though, he was strapped to his bed and all he could do was look at the ceiling. Sasuke was in critical condition, he had lost tremendous amount of blood and all the veins in his leg had been torn. The room was quiet though, Hinata sat on the bed however, she found herself occasionally looking at her door. She could imagine Gaara coming into the room, his cold eyes filled with an insidious intent and he could do something to her to remember him. The room had a long bed filled with plastered white sheets, the bed frame was sliver but, the pillows was a slightly bleached blue. Hinata had a television in her room, she hadn't even touched the remote because it was on the television surface in front of her. She was afraid that if she turned her back, Gaara would come in however, Tsuande promised her that he wouldn't get near her. Hinata couldn't get the image out of her head, all the blood everywhere as well as the fact that Gaara was laughing while Sasuke's blood curdling screams filled her ears. She needed some television to get her mind of it, Hinata got off her bed and grabbed the remote. There was nothing on televsion however, she ended up watching _Romeo and Juliet By Shakespeare _therefore, eventually she forgot about Gaara. The door opened after a until, Tsuande walked into the room and she smiled at Hinata.

" How are you doing?" asked Tusande, curiously. Tsuande had on a white coat with high heel black shoes on however, under her coat was a black top and long skirt.

" Fine" said Hinata" You wan-ted someth-ing?"

" Neji is coming to see you today and so is Naruto" said Tsuande" There coming the first time visiting hours start" And Gaara will not be let out of his room" You don't have to worry about him anymore" We heavily sedated him"

" And Sas-sasuke?" asked Hinata" Is he alri-ght?"

" He has major tissue damage" said Tsuande" When Gaara stabbed him, He stabbed him good"

" Ca-can I see Sa-Sasuke?" asked Hinata, smiling" Ju-just to gi-ve him a get we-ll gree-ting"

" Sure" said Tsuande" Breakfast will be in, in a few minutes"

" Tha- Thank you" said Hinata" You've be- been so ki-kind to me"

Tsuande smiled at Hinata, patting her shoulder and Hinata watched Tsuande leave the room. Good. Hinata thought. No more Gaara. "_SEE YOU LATER"_was what Gaara said to her, there was promise in his voice but, Hinata felt like she would be safe for now. The nurse brought in a plate full of cheese eggs, bacon and two biscuits. The nurse had brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. Her lips were full, she had on a blue nurses suit consisting of a shirt and a pair of pants.

" Is it good?" asked The nurse

" Ye- Yes. than- thank you" said Hinata. The nurse handed her a brush, Hinata brushed her mid lenghed hair because she wanted to look good when Neji and Naruto would come to see her. Hinata drunk two full glasses of orange juice, she put on a white shirt and a pair of jeans. It was long until Naruto came running down the hallway to Hinata and he tackled her with a hug.

" hey, Hinata what are you up to?" asked Naruto, curiously

" n- nothing" stuttered Hinata" wh- where is Ne-Neji" Naruto had on a orange shirt, black pants and some shoes. He smelled full of cologne, It smelled good and Neji walked into the room. His blond hair was spikey all over the place and his blue eys wre filled with joy.

" Naruto, don't kill my cousin" said Neji, smiling" how are you doing, hinata" I know what happened" Neji's eyes narrowed, he reached over and ruffled hinata's hair. He had on a brown shirt, white pants and a pair of shoes. His brown hair was brushed back into a ponytail and his pale eyes were loving.

" I ju-st brus-hed my-my hair" said Hinata, pouting. Neji chuckled at her, naruto grabbed her hand and lifted her up.

" We're taking you out" said Naruto

" Wh- What?" asked Hinata, shocked. Neji shook his head, pointing at naruto indicating the fact that it was his idea.

" We're taking you to get some ramen" said Naruto" Sakura will be there"

" Ok-Okay" said Hinata, smiling

" Here" said Neji, handing her a blue jacket that he had packed for her when she came to the facility" it's a little windy out" Hinata nodded at hm, taking the jacket and she slipped her arms through the jacket. Naruto walked with Hinata down the hallway, he was talking about how he would take her places once she got out but, Neji seemed preoccupied. Once they got out, Hinata climbed into the car until Neji pressed on the gas petal.

" it must be boring in there" said Naruto" you can come live with me if you want"

" I- I do- Don't know"

" That is not your decision" said Neji" it's up to our family" Hinata looked down, it has been five years since she saw her sister Hanabi and her father. She wanted to know how they were doing despite the fact that they threw her into the place, the sun warmed her skin though therefore, it felt good to Hinata to be out of the facility. The smell of fresh air filled her lungs, she felt normal among other people yet, she would have to go back. Naruto grinned at Hinata, Hinata smiled, timidly at him and Neji opened the door to the ramen shop. Sakura sat in a booth, she had pink hair and her lips were full. She had on a white shirt and pink capris with white shoes. A smile appeared on her face after she saw Hinata, Sakura gave Hinata a huge hug and Hinata smiled at her.

" he- hey, Sa-Sakura" said Hinata

" I haven't seen you forever" said Sakura" what's up?"

" Nothi-ng" said Hinata" whe-where is i- ino?"

" Boy hunting" said Sakura" she never changes" Naruto sat next to Sakura, Neji sat next to Hinata and they looked at the menus.

" are they treating you well?" asked Neji, curiously

" y-yes" said Hinata" I really just go outside and stay in my room watching television" I don't really have any friends"

" yes, you do" said Naruto" you have us" Naruto made Hinata smile however, Hinata stomach growled even though, she just ate and she turned re with embarrassment. Naruto smiled at her, raising his hand and screaming for seven bowls of ramen.

" Shut up!" shouted Sakura, hitting him on the head

" what did you do that for?" asked Naruto, pouting

" your in my ear!" barked Sakura. Neji shook his head while Hinata began to laugh and they looked at her. It was the first time she had laughed so happy in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Those who dream by day are cognizant of many things which escape those who dream only by night. - Edgar Allan Poe

Hinata enjoyed eating with Naruto, Neji and Sakura but, she was especially glad that they didn't ask about the facility and how it was. Naruto as usual as his old self, Hinata had found herself, smiling at the fact that even though she had been gone away for so long, her friends hadn't forgotten her.

"Oh, how is Sasuke?" asked Naruto, finally while a sudden melancholy filled his face and Hinata almost found herself choke on her ramen. Sasuke and Naruto had been really good friends until Sasuke chose to kill his brother. Sakura and Sasuke were lovers for quite some time until Sasuke broke it off with her therefore, telling her that he could never be with her. Hinata couldn't tell that Gaara had stabbed Sasuke in the leg with a butter knife because Naruto would go into the facility and try to face Gaara head on but, Gaara wasn't man to be played a fool.

" H-e is do-ing we-ll" said Hinata" he sta-ys aw-ay fro-m eve-ryone tho-ugh an-d ke-eps to him-self a lot" Neji eyed Hinata, she knew that Neji could tell that she was lying because he could catch her in any lie however, he didn't say anything.

" Oh" said Naruto" well,I should go see him" A smile spreaded on his face, Hinata looked at Naruto but, could see the sadness in his eyes." Maybe, he'll be glad to see me"

"I thi-nk s-o" said Hinata. Sakura smiled all the sudden, she was unusally quite when Naruto brought up sasuke but, now she was smiling at hinata. Hinata looked at her, shocked and sakura pointed a finger at her.

" So tell me have you met anyone?" asked sakura, curiously. Hinata titled her head, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion but, she could see Neji's eyes bore into her, intently however, she didn't say anything.

" Wh-at d-o you me-an?" asked Hinata, curiously

"A guy" said sakura, flatly" is there a guy that you have met?" Hinata held up her hands in front of her, shaking her head, frantically side to side and Naruto laughed at her. Sakura chuckled at her distraught face, Neji averted his gaze to his bowl and took a bite of his ramen again. Hinata couldn't help but, think of Gaara and those eyes filled with loneliness. Her cheeks turned red, slightly while Neji raised and eyebrow at her however, she saw his facial expressions.

" N-o,I do-n't" said Hinata, clearly" i promise"

" It would be more prudent if you were not to date anyone in that facility" said Neji, flatly"I wouldn't want anyone to hurt you at all" He reached over a hand, patting her head and she felt redness go to her cheeks.

" Tha-nk y-ou" said Hinata" yo-u ne-ver had to ta-ke ca-re of me or ev-en ca-re at all" Hinata felt tears come to her cheeks, Neji looked at her, surprised while Naruto was suddenly at her side.

"Why do you say that?" asked Naruto" your our best friend and neji's cousin so what are you talking about?" A tear rolled off, Hinata's cheek and Neji looked at her, annoyed.

" Hinata , you say absurd things" said Neji" now,I brought you out of that god forsaken facility to give you some type of liberance so don't mess it up" Hinata smiled at Neji, Naruto wiped away her tears and grinned at her, happily. Hinata eventually smiled at him, she saw Neji looking at her from out the corner of his eye and she smiled at him. They finished their ramen in no time, Sakura grabbed Hinata's arm causing her to look at her, shocked.

" I'm going to come see you at the facility yet" said Sakura"I have been busy with everything though" we'll have a girls day out without Naruto" Hinata nodded at Sakura, Sakura hugged her neck and Neji opened his car door. Hinata climbed in his car, Narto got in the drivers seat and neji eyed, him crossing his arms.

" Get up, Naruto" said Neji" the day I die will be the dayI let you drive my car" Naruto pouted, slightly while he grinned at Hinata but, all she could do was laugh at Neji's annoyance obviously on his face. Neji drove in silence, Naruto was making up for most of the silence with his excessive talking but, Hinata didn't mind. The facility came up in no time, Hinata dreaded the smell once again and yearned for the outside smell longer. The car was in front of the glass doors in no time, Hinata gave Naruto a huge hug and he lefited her up off the ground. She laughed at him, Neji looked at Naruto while he looked down at the ground.

" Don't kill her" said Neji, flatly" i need my cousin still living you know" Naruto got into the car, Hinata looked at Neji and he crossed his arms.

"I need to talk to you about this Gaara man" said Neji

" Wh-at d-o you wa-nt to kn-ow?" asked Hinata, biting her lip

" Did he hurt you?" asked Neji" cause I know it was a horrfying experience to see sasuke stabbed" Dr. tsuande told me"

" N-o" said hinata. Hinata wasn't going to tell neji that he threatened to hurt her if she didn't do anything that he said however, if she told neji; he would seriously hurt Gaara or the other way around." Dr. Tsuande is taking care of it"

" Good" said Neji" cause i wouldn't want to have to do something" anyway, at the ramen place"I took care of you hinata because that is what family is suppose to do" Hinata smiled at him, hugging his waist and he faintly smiled at her. Neji walked her into the facility, Tsuande smiled at her and hinata waved, slightly.

" Gaara has been under heavy sedation" said Tsuande" you don't have to worry about anything"

"Make sure it stays that way" said Neji" or I will personally sue this place"

" We don't want that" said Tsuande. Neji waved at Hinata, Hinata waved back and watched him leave the place. A sudden melancholy filled her face, Tsuande turned to her and she looked up.

" Aren't you going to go see Sasuke?" asked Tsuande, curiously. Hinata eyes widen at the sudden epiphany, she had forgotten she wanted to see Sasuke and nodded at Tsuande.

" How was your day?" asked Tusande, curiously

" Go-od" said Hinata"it wa-s a ni-ce ti-me to be o-ut of he-re" Tsuande pulled a card out of her jacket, swiping it on a scanner that allowed Tsuande to get into the infirmary and Hinata followed behind her. There were patients that were being watched by nurses through glass walls, thepaitents were hooked up to heart monitors and ivies went out of their arms. The smell of alcohol filled Hinata's lungs, she almost choked on the smell and the walls were plastered a sea foam green. Hinata came up to a room that was number 122, Tsuande opened the door and Sasuke was laying in the bed. His leg where Gaara had stabbed him was wrapped up, Tsuande opened the door to walk out and Hinata turned around.

" Whe-re ar-e yo-u go-ing?" asked Hinata, curiously

" I'll be watching" said Tsuande" and he has restraints on him so it's not like he can do anything" Tsuande walked out, Hinata gulped down the frog in her throat and walked up to Sasuke. He had restraints on his arms, oxgyen was in his nose and the heart monitor beeped, excessively in her ears. Sasuke opened his eyes, his raven eyes scanned her, unknowingly until she saw his lips press together in anger. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion, Sasuke turned away and Hinata sat down in the chair.

" Ho-w do yo-u fe-el?" asked Hinata, curiously. Sasuke never answered her, just looked in a different direction from her and she bit her lip." So-rry, ab-out y-ou leg do-es it hu-rt?" There was still no response, not even an acknowledgement and Hinata got up from her chair. Sasuke looked at her then, he cringed, slightly while lifting up in bed.

" It does hurt some" said Sasuke, coolly. Hinata turned around, she had her hand on the door and his eyes bore into her. She walked back over to him, sitting down in the chair and his gaze followed her." I _never_ made fun of you" Hinata shook her head, agreeing and Sasuke cringed, slightly.

" Can yo-u wa-lk?" asked Hinata, curiously

"Yes and no" said Sasuke" why did you come?" Hinata smiled, faintly while Sasuke looked at her, shocked and she fiddled with her fingers.

" I wan-ted to se-e if you we-re bet-ter?" asked Hinata. There was a long pause, Sasuke was looking at the ground and Hinata tried to look at his face. He looked at her, his face looked silent like Gaara's only he was different in some way.

" Thank you" said Sasuke

Hinata smiled at him but, he didn't look at her " Yo-ur we-lco-me" The door opened all the sudden, Hinata's face filled with fear while she saw whom it was but, Sasuke didn't say anything.

" H-ow di-d y-ou g-et o-ut?" asked Hinata, shaking in apprehension" Tsuande is watching?"

" She was" said Gaara" I just took care of it"and I have my ways of getting out" She got out of her chair, backing away into a corner as Gaara looked at her with silent eyes and he walked over to where they were, smiling evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

" The dark expecting shade consumes me and fills my life with emptiness and apathy"-Li Katsu Yumi

Hinata watched Gaara stop in front of her, he looked at her, darkly while she felt her heartbeat spead up." wha- what ar- are y- you go-going to d- do t-to m-me?"

" Nothing" said Gaara, darkly and a sudden relief filled over Hinata's body as she let out a sudden sigh." however, i want to know" He walked up to her,e ach moment was one step closer to death but, Hinata managed to control her breathing. The blood in her veins rushed, Gaara was no more than 2 feet in front of her and he began to growl." what the hell are you doing here with him?"

"I ca-me t- to se-see i-if he w-was ok-okay" admitted Hinata. Gaara gawked at her, causing her to tremble and he chuckled at her, fear.

" Are you afraid of me, Hinata Hyuga?" asked Gaara, curiously" doI scare you, little mouse?" He leaned in, a smirk on his face but, hinata turned away not to look at him. Gaara puled out a syringe, Hinata gasped in shock but, he turned around.

" You injected me with this!" shouted Gaara" you snuck into my room when i was under hevay sedation and stabbed this in my arm!" Hinata gasped, slightly while looking at sasuke and sasuke chuckled at him.

" Your more insane thanI thought" said Sasuke. He got out of the bed, hinata gasped at him but, sasuke crossed his arms." i have never been to your room, i don't even know the number" Gaara's eyes widen, he clutched his head and Hinata watched his lips tremble, slightly. Her gaze averted to sasuke, he was smirking at gaara and her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. sasuke wastelling a lieabout injecting the drugging into Gaara, gaara lunged at sasuke and sasuke moved to the side. Gaara growled at him, Hinata looked at Sasuke and Sasuke was looking at gaara almost amused.

" Yo-ur llie-ing!" shouted Hinata" wh-at di-d you d-o to hi-m?" Sasuke looked at her, he shook his head and Gaara lips pressed together in agony.

" He stabbed me in the leg" said Sasuke" now, I couldn't let that go unpunished" sasuke glowered over Gaara's pain, Gaara pulled out a knife from out of his sleeves and he had a smile on his face that terrified hinata.

" Your stupid, Uchiha" said Gaara" you think that you can hurt me" i am the manifestation of your death!"Hinata trembled at gaara's voice, the coldness of it was sharp and the threats in his voice were real as hinata was. Hinata watched sasuek's face turn to enhanced dismay, he backed away and Gaara crouched down like a lion ready to pounce it's prey. He jumped on sasuke, knocking the breath out of him and Hinata ran up to them.

" Gaara, stop!" shouted Hinata, pulling at his arm" please"

" Get away from me Hinata Hyuga!" shouted gaara, angirly and he pushed her away. Hinata landed on the ground, looking at Gaara and he grabbed sasuke's neck with his hand. sasuke began to scramble under Gaara's body, Gaara laughed at him and Hinata trembled, frantically.

" Wh-at did y-ou do to tsu-ande?" asked Hinata, shakily and gaara smirked at her.

" She should know how it feels to be under heavy sedation" said gaara" the pain of it" i injected her with all the drugs that she injected me with" and right now she is probably unconscious" Hinata felt tears go down her cheeks, her eyes shook and gaara cringed at her.

" Are you afraid, Hinata?" asked Gaara, looking at her" do you fear me?" Hinata was too scared to say anything but, Gaara's expression slowly twisted into a sort of agony." don't look at me that way"

" What way?" asked Hinata

" LikeI am a monster" said Gaara" I"m Not a Monster!" He tightened his hold on Sasuke, sasuke was gasping for air and Gaara pulled out a syringe from his sleeve." Tell her how you injected me with this" He waved the syringe in front of sasuke, sasuke looked at Hinata and Gaara squeezed his neck tighter." Tell her!"

" I snuck into his room" said sasuke, trying to speak with what air he had underneath Gaara's hold" he was under so much heavy sedation that he didn't know i was there but, he was in a jacket so there was no way that he could fight back"I injected the drug perospine in his juggler vein, the drug messes with the mental stability of the victim but, it's not like he has been ever mental at all" he is an animal!" Gaara took out the knife, stabbing sasuke back into his leg and sasuke let out a blood curdling cry.

"I am not!" shouted gaara" you, uchiha are going to die by my bare hands!"

" Ple-ase, Ga-ara st-op" pleaded Hinata" please"

" Why should I?" asked Gaara" because someone as insignificant as you would tell me too?" because it would be moral" i was treated immorally!"and i will treat others based on how they treated me!" Hinata looked at Sasuke, his eyes were rolling in the back of his head and he was slowly dying. She felt her insides close, the breathing in the air became suddenly low and it was contaminated with the oppression of gaara's rage.

"I ca-n't bre-ath" panicked Hinata, grabbing onto her throat and Gaara looked at her, with widen eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks, Gaara let go of sasuke therefore, Sasuke began to start, coughing. There was a sudden pounding at the door, the nurses were screaming gaara's name however, nothing was going to work to unlock the door.

" Hinata" said Gaara" what are you doing?"

"I ca-n't bre-ath" said Hinata, looking at gaara almost distraught while he shook his head and growled at her.

" You are panicking and having a panic attack" said gaara, flatly" if you do not stop reacting so violently, you will die" Hinata looked at him, he looked like a normal person with an expression and his eyes were calm unlike just a few minutes ago. Hinata tried to control her breathing, her body shook and she looked up to see sasuke with the syringe in his hand. He went to stab gaara, hinata closed her eyes and heard a strangle cry. she opened her eyes, sasuke had the syringe in his neck and his body began to withdraw. Gaara looked at him, unemotionally while he collapsed on the ground and his body jerked around. Sasuke mouth opened to scream, his eyes looked around the room, frantically until drool came from his mouth.

" Wh-at is happ-en-ing to h-im?" asked hinata in apprehension and Gaara shrugged, slightly.

" The drug makes you bring unwanted memories and hallucinate" said gaara" and it lasts for a day" He looked back at Hinata, Hinata saw his cold stare and she gulped, slightly.

" So you can breath now?" asked Gaara, darkly" i guess i got my revenge on him for now" Gaara got up from the ground, Hinata looked at Gaara and titled her head.

" Yo-u se-em so ca-lm a-nd..." Hinata saw blood drip on the floor, she saw Gaara clutching the knife and blood was pooling from his leg. " Gaara, your hand" He looked at her with those cold eyes, she grabbed his wrist and looked at all the scars on his arm. He growled at her, there was a huge gash made from the knife but, Gaara snatched his hand back.

"I don't want your pity, Hinata Hyuga" said Gaara" or your sympathy"

" Wh-at happ-ened t-o yo-u?" asked Hinata

" Nothing" said Gaara. The door opened, the nurses came into the room and immediately ran up to Sasuke. They screamed for the paramedics,two huge nurses came and punched gaara across the face. He growled at them, cutting one nurse across his face and the other nurse bashed his head into the ground. Blood came from Gaara's head, gaara looked at hinata and then his eyes became silent also cold. Shizune, the head doctor whom was Tsuande's assistance come in and she held Hinata.

"Are you alright?" asked Shizune, frantically and Hinata nodded at her." He didn't hurt you did he?"

" N-o" said Hinata and Shizune looked at gaara, shocked at the fact he didn't hurt her." Where is tsuande?"

" The antidote for the drug is giving to her right now" said Shizune" Tsuande will be fine" Gaara must have injected sasuke with the drug"

" N-o" said Hinata" Sas-uke sn-uck in-to Ga-ara's ro-om and inje-cte-d him wi-th th-e dr-ug" Shizune looked at hinata, shocked while Gaara was being lead out of the room and he looked up at Hinata, darkly.

" Gaara told you this?" asked Shizune, shocked. Hinata may have saw the real monster Gaara had become however, he didn't seem as scary to her as he did when he stabbed Sasuke just misunderstood.


	5. Chapter 5

" There is hope for a lost soul in the abiss however, it depends on how long they have been in the dark" - Hinamoru Ishishomi

There were severaldays that passed by since the incident with Gaara, Sasuke and Hinata. Gaara had been temporarily carried off into a part of the facility where they could watch him, constantly and he was restrained. Sasuke was also far awayin the facility, it was best that Gaara and Sasuke had been kept away from one another however, Hinata doubted that something as insignificant as that would keep them apart. Tsuande was in the hospital, Shizune was running the facility since tsuande was gone but, luckily Neji hadn't found out about anything. Hinata felt comfortable not seeing Gaara for a couple of days, she almost felt as if she hadn't never met him before but, Hinata couldn't get Gaara's calm personality. Gaara was good somewhere. The sun warmed Hinata's skin, she was sitting outside and it was quite. she thought about gaara though, he seemed so in pan when sasuke stabbed him with that stuff and it turned out Sasuke had gotten the drugs from another patient. The other patient was sentto an other facility, Hinata was constantly checked on by Shizune and there was a searching of all patients now. A few more weeks passed, Hinata walked down the hallway and saw Gaara walking outof a room. She stopped in her tracks, her eyes widen and he turned around only to be lead by a head nurse. The nurse had brown hair, blue eyes and a white jacket on. He nodded at hinata in acknowledgement, hinata saw that gaara looked severely malnourished which caused her eyebrows to pull together in confusion. A hand came on her shoulder, Shizune smiled at her and Hinata smiled at her.

" Wh-what's wr-rong w-with him?" asked Hinata, curiously

" He hasn'tbeen eating" said Shizune, sighing" he hasn't touched his food one bit and have dropped ten pounds within several weeks" Hinata saw the overwhelmed look on Shizune's face while she looked down and Shizune smiled at her." anyway, naruto is here to see you, he was talking about taking you to something they are doing in town"

" O-oh" Hinata ran to her room, she put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Hinata put her hair in a bun and puton warm vanilla scented lotion. She had made her bed this morning, Hinata had watched her favorite television shows however, they were all over now. Naruto was standing in the waiting room, he had on a black shirt and a pair of black jeans. Neji was next to him in all black but, hinata's eyes widen when she saw Kiba. Kiba had been her former boyfriend, he had on all white and grinned at her when he saw her. Hinata smiled at him, widely and he gave her a huge hug.

" Hello, Hinata how have you been.?" He asked, grinning." You look nice today, you know"

" Tha-nks" said Hinata, turning to Naruto and Naruto smiled, widely at her.

"The festivalof the Rat is today" said Naruto" We're going to take you there and you will be kiba's companion"

" Wh-at ab-out Ne-ji?" asked Hinata, curiously

" Oh, he's going with his girlfriend" said Naruto" you know tenten" Tenten and Neji had been going out for a long time, tenten had told everyone that she was going out with Neji however, when they asked neji about it; he denied it.

" I-I'm gl-ad" said Hinata" ho-w is sh-e?"

" Good" said Neji" but, stop worrying aboutothers" He walked up to her, poking her forehead and she looked up at him.

" How are you doing?" he asked" have there been any incidents?" Hinata shook her head, Neji held her gaze for while which made hinata's blood curtle in her veins until Kiba got between them.

" Enough with the interrogation" said Kiba" le's go have some fun" He took hinata's sleeve, dragging her and Naruto followed her. She saw neji heat up with anger as he yelled" don't drag her!" and Hinata giggled at him, warmly. They climbed into his car but, Sakura and Tenten were already in the car. Tenten had on a white Ao dai, she had her hair in a clip and she smiled at hinata.

" Hey, hinata- san!" she exclaimed" how have you been"

" Go-od" said Hinata" lo-ng ti-me no s-ee"

" Yeah" said Tenten" I run a dojo now"

" Th-at's go-od" said Hinata. Sakura had on a white skirt and a sleeveless pink shirt. Sakura smelled like cherry blossoms, tenten smelled like mellow and hinata sniffed her arm. Her skin had a warm vanilla scent however, she didn't see Kiba looking at her. Hinata looked at him, he was looking at her, confused and she turned red with embarrassment.

" Your going to have so much fun" said Naruto, smiling at her and hinata found herself almost grinning.

" I hav-en't be-en to a fes-ti-val in a lo-ng ti-me" said Hinata" It al-mo-st se-e-ms as if I ha-ve mis-s-ed ev-e-ryt-hing" She felt people stare at her however, she looked down to try to avoid their gaze." It fe-elsas i-f m-y life h-as be-en sto-len by t-ha-t fa-cil-ity"

" Don't say that" said Naruto, interrupting and Hinata looked up at him. He reached over, ruffling her hair and pointed at himself." As long as you have friends, your live will never be taken away" Hinata smiled at him, closingher eyes and nodding at him. Naruto seemed to always cheer her up. The festival was downtown, Neji had to park his car far off away from everyone else and there were people in all kinds of customs. Music was being played, it rang from every part of hinata's ears and kiba smiled at her.

" Come on, I cant lose you, Neji would murder me" said Kiba and Hinata laughed, softly. There were all kinds of concession stands, dancers danced their way through the crowds and face painters as well as concerts were beingplayed on stage. There were tents up where people could buy different thing, Neji walked up to Hinata and pulled out his wallet.

" Here" said Neji, handing her forty dollars and she looked at him, shocked.

" Wh-at's th-is f-or?" Hinata asked, curiously.

" Money for you" said Neji, stuffing it in her pocket" Now, I don't want the money back, that is for food or anything you want to buy" Hinata smiled at him, giving him a hug and neji chuckled, lightly." Have fun" Hinata nodded at him, Kiba pulled her in direction of face paining and she looked at him, shocked.

" How about we get our face painted?" suggested Kiba, curiously

" Ok-okay" said Hinata. Hinata got her face painted with a star on the cheek and kiba got two big triangles painted on the side of his face. Neji and tenten went to go eat and sakura and naruto went to go listen to the concert. Hinata saw a crystal necklace that had love in kanji at a concession stand, it was fifteen dollars however, hinata didn't want to spend neji' s money.

" Buy the necklace, Hinata" insisted Kiba" That is why Neji gave you the money"

" I'-ll ha-ve to p-ay hi-m b-a-ck" said Hinata

" Trust me" said Kiba" he doesn't want the money back" He smiled at her with assurance until hinata nodded at him and bought the necklace. Kiba and Hinata ate onigri and ramen. Hinata was eating chocolate ice cream, kiba looked at her and she couldn't help notice the sadnness on his face.

" Wh-at i-s i-t?" she asked, curiously

" I didn't wantthe incidentto happen, I would have never broke up with you if i knew somethingbad was going to happen to you" said kiba, sadly" i'm sorry"

" Yo-u cou-ld-n't ha-ve kn-ow-n" said Hinata" an-d al-thou-gh, I st-ill ca-n't re-me-mber wh-at ha-pp-ene-d, it i-s pl-ent-y of ha-pp-ine-ss ha-vi-ng y-ou a-s a fri-en-d" yo-u di-d-n't ca-u-se a-nyt-hi-ng" Kiba smiled at hinata while she smiled back and he grinned at her.

" Want to listen to the concert and watch a orchestra play?" he asked, looking at hinata and she nodded at him. Hinata looked at the food though, thinking about how Gaara looked and decided to go by him, something. They had stayed five hours at the festival, hinata was tired and she had bought gaara a ham sandwich with some chips.

" Did you have fun, Hinata?" asked Sakura, curiously and hinata nodded at her.

" Bringing food cause the foodat facility is nasty isn't it?" asked Tenten

" Ye-ah" said Hinata. Neji stopped in front of the facility, he lead hinata into her hospital and shizune smiled at neji. his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

" Where is Tsuande?" he asked, narrowing his eyes,

" She had a death in the family" said Shizune

" Oh" said Neji

" Did you have fun?" asked Shizune and Hinata nodded at her. Neji smiled at her , he ruffled her hair and hinata waved at him as he disappeared through the door. Shizune's gaze averted to her bag of food, hinata smiled at her while she raised and eyebrow.

" T-hi-s is f-or m-e" said Hinata" f-or di-nn-er"

" Okay" said Shizune. Hinata went into her room, settingthe food on a small table and she sat down on her bed. She tunrned on the television, waiting for the afternoon around 5 when the staff wasn't running through the hallways and she took a nap. Five o'clock came, Hinata walked down the hallway and there were less people throughout the hallways. She walked down the facility, outside and into the part that gaara was in. The doors were heavily bolted, she saw there were very several however, she didn't know his room number. A nurse came out of the room though, it was the same nurse she had seem earlier and hinata watched him turn around. She ran as fast as she could, going into the room before he closed it. The nurse closed the door, she looked to see a light was turned on. It hung from the ceiling, gaara was against the wall and his head was dropped down. He had restraints on his arms and legs. They were so tight that they were rubbing his skin, she took a step towards him and he looked up. Hinata saw the shock in his eyes, his eyes turned back to their lifeless cold and he growled, slightly.

"Why are you here?" he asked, icily" how did you get in"

" I sli-pp-ed by t-he n-ur-se" said Hinata

" Get out" said Gaara. He dropped everyword, icily" Is it enough that they have shown everyone to me for the animal that I am"

" I do-n't th-ink t-ha-t yo-ur an ani-ma-l" said hinata

" You think" said Gaara" Get out"

" A-re yo-u hu-ng-ry?" asked hinata, walking up to him and Gaara growled at her." I sa-w th-at yo-u lo-ok hu-ng-ry" He looked up at her, she sat in front of him and he went to lunge at her. She almost yelped, he stopped himself though and there was a long pause. Hinata knelt down in front of him, setting the bag in front of them and he looked at her, calmly.

" What is in there?" he asked, flatly

" A ha-m sa-ndw-ich" said Hinata" an-d so-me ch-ips" Hinata took it out of the bag, he looked at her for a second and she looked at him.

" I don't want your pity, Hinata hyuga" said Gaara" You pity me for being this way" Your like all the rest of them, you give me gifts out of pity"

" I ju-st th-oug-ht yo-u we-re hu-ng-ry" said Hinata

" Lies!" shouted Gaara" youlie, like them all" Is there no truth with mankind!" Gaara looked at her, sharply while hinata looked at him and pushed the bag in front of him.

" I h-av-e no- id-ea wh-at yo-ur tal-ki-ng ab-o-ut" said Hinata"he-re"

" I can't eat it" said Gaara" I'm strapped here" Hinata reached to unstrap him, he remained very still and she hadn't been this close to him. His aura was cold, dark and unsantifying but, she felt less dismay around him. His arms fell to his sides, he stood still and she gave him the sandwich." you let me go without knowing what I could have done" he said, flatly" stupid mistake"

" Yo-u can sa-y th-at " said Hinata" I do-n't th-in-k yo-u'll hu-rt m-e th-oug-h" Gaara took the sandwich, he smelled it and Hinata looked at him, confused." What are you doing?"

" You could have poisoned it" said Gaara. Hinata watched him take a bite of the sandwich, she looked around the room until she caught him staring at her." Hinata" he whispered

" Ye-ah?" asked hinata. Gaara set down his sandwich, he reached over a hand, hestitantly and touched her hair. It sent chills down her body, she looked at him and he closed his eyes.

" Your hair is so soft" said Gaara" It remind me of my mothers" Hinata smiled at him, her gaze averted to his wrist and they had lesions on them. There was a red ring around his wrist where it had been too tight, the skin had been rubbed off however, gaara snatched his hand away." Stop staring at me"

" Wh-at hap-pen-ed t-o yo-ur wri-st?" asked Hinata, curiously

" Nothing that concerns you" said Gaara

" do-esn-'t th-at hu-rt?" asked Hinata, looking at him and he held her stare.

" No, pain is the feelingthat makes me feel alive" said Gaara" there are so many things that will turn on you, even your own emotions will turn on you" Hinata looked at Gaara, confused while he looked away and growled, slightly." youcouldn't understand"

" I'll g-o ge-t yo-u s-o b-and-age-s" said Hinata, getting up and he grabbed her arm.

" Why?" asked Gaara" does it afflict you so?"

" No-t m-e, yo-u" said Hinata. Gaara let go of her, Hinata opened the door and then partly shut him up once again. Why didn't it hurt when he grabbed her like it always does.? Hinata thought. He really is misunderstood. Hinata walked up to the doctors desk, there was a first aid kit on the desk for any patients and hinata grabbed it. She promised herself that she would return it, Hinata slipped back into the part of the facility and Shizune was coming out one way. Hinata evaded her by going a different way, luckily Shizune was looking at her clipboard to see hinata however, Hinata ran back to gaara's room. She opened the door, Gaara was gone and she looked around for him. Hinata felt someone behind her, she turned around and Gaara looked at her, intently.

" Did I scare you, hinata?" he asked almost amused.

" N-no" lied Hinata" ple-a-se s-it do-wn" Gaara walked over to the wall, he sat down and hinatasaw his sandwich had been eaten more. " Hold out your hands"

" No" said Gaara" you come over here" Hinata gulped, she was terrified of what gaara was going to do and leaned over. She took his wrist, gently while setting them on her lap and she opened the kit. Gaara watched her soak his lesions in antibiotic creme, her skin was soft and he watched her bandage up his hands. Hinata smiled at him, he stared at her and she got up.

" I ju-st wa-nt-ed t-o bri-ng yo-u so-me fo-od" said Hinata

" Okay" said Gaara not looking at her" go" Hinata opened the door, she closed it and walked back to her room. However, Hinata didn't know that now she was being followed by Gaara whom for the first time wasn't following for the kill but, instead following the person.


	6. Chapter 6

" Light and dark, two forces that have created night and day but, when working together, the two forces create harmony" - Natsuya Komoki

Tsuande came back the following two days, she seemed in formidable health however, once in a while Hinata saw her slump over and take a deep breath. The walls were white, there was a table and Tusande sat at the table, stacking up paperwork. Hinata had on a white shirt, a pair of jeans and she had on some flip flops.

" I-I'm glad your back" said Hinata, smiling at tsuande and tsuande looked up at her.

" Thanks , hinata" said tsuande" but, we have to talk about the incident" Hinata's eyes widen, she shook her head and Tsuande placed a hand on her shoulder from across the table." Do you want to stay in here?"

" I-I don't r-remember" said Hinata

" I have heard from the nurses that you had a nightmare a couple of weeks ago before all this happened and you were screaming in your sleep" said Tsuande" what was that nightmare about?"

" N-nothing" said Hinata, flatly

" Was it about a man or men coming after you?" asked Tsuande, pressing further with her interrogation and Hinata shook her head, clutching it. Hinata's eyes shook, she had a nightmare about men with knifes whom were running after her and she was falling into a deep dark hole. It was a blurry nightmare however, the nightmare was enough to scare Hinata to the point where she couldn't finish sleeping.

"N-no" said Hinata" I-I d- don't w-want t-to t-alk about it" Tsuande sighed a bit, she tapped her pen on the table and pulled out Hinata's thick folder.

" You have been here for several months already, hinata you have to know" said Tsuande" at least a piece"

" I-I d-don't" sad Hinata

" Do you remember your friends and family?" asked Tsuande, curiously and her eyes narrowed at Hinata.

" Y-yes" said Hinata. There was a long pause, Hinata looked up at Tsuande and could tell that she was displeased. " I-I'm sorry"

" I think your blocking it from your mind" said Tsuande" I think that you don't want to remember" and that you are choosing not to remember"

" T-that i-isn't true" said Hinata, looking at tsuande wide eyed and shaking her head." I-I don-don't remember"

" Hinata, we know that is a lie" said Tsuande" You remember the kni-

" I do-don't r-remember!" shouted Hinata, frantically and Tsuande looked at her, shocked. Hinata was shocked at herself however, Tsuande was making out like she was a liar but, she really didn't remember at all. Hinata burst into tears, Tsuande reached to comfort her with a tender endearment however, Hinata ran out of the room.

" Hinata!" shouted Tsuande. Hinata ran down the hallway, she ignored all the stares around her and she reached her room. She closed her door, collapsing to her knees and trembling while crying. Hinata felt a shadow looming over her, she looked up and Gaara stood there. His bandages were on the ground, the lesions on his wrist were gone and she rubbed her eyes, furiously.

" Why are you crying?" asked Gaara, cringing slightly" what?, did someone do something to you?" His eyes were sharp, Hinata shook her head and Gaara growled at her. A knock came at the door, hinata looked up and Tsuande was at the door.

" Hinata, let me in, i'm sorry" apologized Tsuande. Gaara eyes went wide, he grabbed the door knob and hinata grabbed his arm. He looked at her, growling angirly and Hinata began to start crying once again. Gaara's growling stopped, he let go of the door knob and Hinata looked up at him.

" Let go of me" He snatched his arm away, Hinata got up and she rubbed her eyes on her sleeves. There was a soft feeling on her cheeks though, she looked up and Gaara had a tissue in his hands." Stop crying" She looked at him, confused while she saw him cringe again and he shoved the tissue in her hands." wipe your face now!" The knocking stopped, Gaara walked up to the door and Hinata reached out a hand.

" Wh-where a-are y-you g-going?" asked Hinata

" You _shouldn't_be here" said Gaara" _you have made me weak_!" He turned around, his eyes were wide and Hinata looked at him, shocked. Gaara walked up to her, a insidious smile plastered on his face and he grabbed her shoulders." _I shouldn't be here, you should be afraid of me, I am the devil_!" Gaara's grip on her started to hurt and Hinata winced. slightly.

" G-gaara, y-your h-hurting m-me" said Hinata. Gaara's eyes widen, he let go of her and clutched his head.

" _You should stay away from me_" said Gaara" you'll end up getting hurt if your around me" I'm an animal that has no boundaries" _I am the wolf and you are the rabbit_" Hinata wiped her eyes, her stomach was contacting from crying so much and she looked at his wrist.

"Y-your w-wrist a-are b-better d-do t-they h-hurt?" asked hinata, curiously. Gaara had his back towards her, she walked around him and looked at him. His face was in his hands, she looked at his hands and gaara growled, slightly.

" No" said gaara" they don't" your getting too involved, you should stay away from me, Hinata Hyuga" Hinata looked at him, confused while he looked at her and his eyes were emotionless. He reached over a hand, hesitantly and touched her hair again." your hair smells like strawberries" Hinata felt chills run down her spine, she took a deep breath and her cheeks flushed, slightly. Gaara titled his head, he sat on her bed and looked at the ceiling in silence.

" H-how d-do y-you k-know th-that my h-hair s-smells l-like st-strawberries?" asked Hinata, curiously

" I can smell you all the way down the hallway" said gaara" your cousin isn't coming to see you?"

" T-today, h-he h-has t-to w-work" said Hinata" h-how d-did y-you k-now h-he c-comes a-at t-this t-time?" Gaara gave her a sharp glare, she gulped, slightly and hinata knew then that he had been watching her before their encounters. There was a long pause between them, Hinata looked outside and noticed it was raining. The rain was silent against the window, it was a gloomy darkness and she looked at gaara. He was looking at the floor, Hinata hesitantly reached for his hand and he looked at her, watching every movement. Hinata touched his index finger, his skin was cold and she wrapped her finger around his finger. A smile came on her face, Gaara looked at her, appalled and she met his stare.

" D- do y-you w-want t-to g-go o-outside?" asked hinata" I- I l-like w-watching t-the r-rain" Gaara stared at her, emotionlessly, he opened the door and walked down the hallway. The patients looked at them, shocked while Gaara looked at them, sharply and they immediately turned away. Hinata opened the door, there was a bench and Gaara sat down. He wasn't looking at Hinata, Hinata looked at his fingers and he wrapped his middle and ring finger around her finger. She felt her cheeks flush, there was a long pause and Gaara felt something hit his shoulder. He looked over to see Hinata's head against his shoulder, her eyes were closed and she had a smile on her face. He **wanted** to scare the life out of her, he **wanted** to see her eyes tremble again with apprehension and he **wanted **her to be afraid. However, Gaara could no longer do those things anymore, he **wanted** that smile on her face and he **wanted **to feel her fingers around his.

* * *

Hinata woke up the next morning, there was no one there and she lifted up in bed. The last thing that she remembered was being with Gaara and watching the rain. She looked at her hand and she could feel the touch of his fingers around hers. Tsuande opened the door, she had a bag of breakfast and hinata looked at her, confused.

" What is that?" asked Hinata, curiously

" Pancakes and sausage, Neji dropped them off for you" said Tsuande, setting them down in front of her. " I'm sorry about yesterday" Tsuande left before Hinata could say anything and Hinata smiled at the breakfast.

" Must be nice" said a voice. Her head snapped up, she saw gaara staring at her, intently and Hinata looked at him, confused.

" If your going to ask how i just evaded tsuande, well then you obviously aren't thinking inside of the mind of an apathetic killer" said Gaara. He walked up to her, Hinata shook her head and sat her food down.

" I w-was go-going t-to a-ask h-how d-did I g-get h-here?" asked Hinata

" I left you" said Gaara" I guess tsuande found you" I stayed out there as long as I felt was needed" you fell asleep on me" Hinata flushed scarlet, she looked the other way and Gaara crossed his arms." I could have killed you in your sleep" I could have suffocated you right there" Hinata gasped at him, he sighed, sharply and pushed her with his hand. She stumbled back, almost tripping on her feet and he caught her arm." clumsy" Stop trusting me, it is getting on my nerves"

" I-I n-never a-asked y-you si-simple que-questions" said Hinata

" Hinata Hyuga, you must know when getting involoved with me nothing is simple" said Gaara, harshly. Hinata was taken aback, she looked at the ground and wiped her eyes, tiredly. She saw gaara out of the corner of her eye, looking at her with a strange, unreadable expression that even hinata couldn't decephier. It was not the look of a empathetic killer.


	7. Chapter 7

"These woods are dark, lovely and deep but, I have promises to keep and miles before I go to sleep, and miles before I go to sleep"- Robert Frost

Hinata looked at Gaara while she was eating breakfast and he looked out the window.

"Stop that" commanded Gaara

" St-stop w-what?" asked hinata, curiously

" Stop staring at me" said Gaara" your looking at me like _that"_

" W-what d-do y-you m-mean?" asked hinata. Hinata looked at Gaara, confused and he shook his head.

" You wouldn't understand" said Gaara" you look at me out of pity" His eyed bore into Hinata's, Hinata shook her head and took a sip of water.

" I _do-don't _p-pity y-you" said Hinata" c-can I a-ask yo-you so-some qu-questions"

" Not about anything that relates to me" said Gaara" such as my past" His eyes narrowed, Hinata gulped down her pancakes and Gaara smirked at her." Do I intimidate you, Ms. Huyga?"

" Ma-maybe" whispered Hinata and Gaara let out a soft chuckle. " Wh-what i-is y-your fav-favorite co-color?" Gaara looked at her, angrily and his face became hard.

" What kind of question is that?" he asked, flatly

" A-a si-simple o-one" said Hinata. Gaara growled, slightly and looked at the floor.

" Black" said gaara

" Wh-why d-do yo-you li-like bl-black?" asked hinata, curiously

" Why do you have so many questions?" snapped Gaara. Hinata looked down and she got up. She felt Gaara staring at her, hinata filled up her glass of water and Gaara looked out the window." black mostly describes me, it is lonely, it is unsatisfying and it is unexpected"

" Bu-but, yo-you n-not so un-unexpecting" said Hinata, titling her head and Gaara smirked ar her.

"Really, Ms. Hyuga have you read my profile?" he asked, walking up to her and Hinata shook her head. He leaned into her, she stared at him, shocked and he had one arm on the side of her face leaning up against the wall." they diagnosed me with split personalities" I could snap any minute"

" Y-you l-look i-in c-control t-to m-me" said Hinata

" I am" said Gaara" and I can never loose it when I am around you" I can never have one of my moments" otherwise you will become another victim"

" v-victim?" asked Hinata

" Another question" said Gaara

" W-what k-kind o-of m-music y-you l-like?" asked Hinata

" Beethoven" said gaara" Mozart" Hinata looked at him, shocked while he nodded at her and Gaara smirked at her." And you Ms. Hyuga what kind of music do you like?"

" Mis-miserere M-mei" said Hinata

"And what color?" asked Gaara

" Bl-blue" said Hinata" p-pale bl-blue"

" And what kind of food?" asked gaara

" Po-pocky and sp-spaghetti" said Hinata. Gaara crossed his arms, Hinata got off the bed and crossed her arms.

" N-not fair" said Hinata" ho-how ab-about y-you?"

" My favorite food is onigri" said gaara. Hinata looked at him, carefully while he held her gaze and she looked away.

" Does my gaze make you uncomfortable?" asked Gaara, curiously" i can tell that it does"

"N-no" said Hinata. Gaara walked up to her, he stared at her and Hinata looked away from him. She saw makeup on the right side of his forehead and touched it, gently. He jerked back, growling at her and covered it with his hand." Wh-why a-are y-you w-wearing ma-make u-up?"

" Nothing that concerns you" said Gaara

" Ca-can I s-see?" asked Hinata

" Go away" said Gaara. He turned his back to her, Hinata got off her bed and walked up to him. " Back away from me Hinata hyuga, if you know what is good for you"

" P-please" pleaded Hinata. Gaara turned around, he moved his hand and Hinata's eyes widen. She saw the mark on his forehead, Hinata knew that it meant _love _and Hinata reached to touch his forehead, hesitantly. He stood still, keeping his eyes on her and she felt how deep the wound was." wh-what h-happened?"

" Nothing" said gaara" it doesn't matter and I told specifically not to ask my past"

" I-I d-didn't" said Hinata, putting up her hands and Tsuande opened the door. Hinata pushed Gaara into the bathroom, tsuande smiled at her and looked around the room.

" Where is Gaara?" she asked

" W-what?" asked Hinata

" He escaped from confinement" said Tsuande

" W-why w-would h-he b-be h-here?" asked Hinata. Tsuande's eyes narrowed a bit, she opened the bathroom door and no one was in there. Hinata was surprised, she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Gaara grabbed Hinata's wrist, Hinata almost screamed and Gaara covered her mouth.

" Why are you screaming?" asked Gaara

" H-how-

" I am the master of the ultimate kill so i can evade everyone" said gaara" she will never find me" stupid Tsuande, she should have stayed in that hospital" i should have pumped her with that drug well"

" D-don't s-say t-that!" shouted Hinata

" Why?" asked Gaara" she sticks her nose in places where it doesn't belong"

" S-she I-Is a g-good p-person" said Hinata

" No" said Gaara" only you" Hinata looked at him, shocked while he looked at her and held her gaze.

"Wh-what d-do y-you m-mean?" asked Hinata. Gaara growled a bit and Hinata looked at him, confused.

" Exactly what it implies, your the only one that is a good person" said Gaara, flatly. Hinata looked at him, shocked, had he just complimented her? and a smile settled on her lips.

" T-thank y-you" said Hinata, closing her eyes and smiling in delight.

" Why do you stutter all th time?" asked Gaara after a long moment of silence

" I-I r-really d-don't k-know" said Hinata" I-I h-have a-always d-done I-It" Gaara studied her for a while, he smirked at her and the look in his eyes sent chills down her spine. Hinata could tell he could see the goosebumps on her and the smirk go bigger.

" I scare you?" asked Gaara

" N-no" lied Hinata

" Your lying, Ms. Hyuga" said Gaara. He grabbed her wrist, Hinata looked at him and saw him observe the goosebumps on her arm that his look gave her." Your skin is delicate" Obviously not suppose to be around me"

" D-do yo-you l-like p-poetry?" asked Hinata, curiously. Gaara nodded at her and she smiled at him. Hinata pulled out a book of the famous world poets and handed it to him." Y-you c-can b-borrow i-it" He stared at the book, Hinata's eyes lit up in delight when he took it and Gaara let out a soft chuckle. The chuckle caught Hinata off guard and Gaara threw back his head.

" How I make you happy with such insignificant acceptance' said Gaara. Hinata watched Gaara hesitantly reach a hand around her neck and he slowly walked up to her. " Don't be afraid of me, Hinata Hyuga" Gaara rested his head against her neck, Hinata felt her cheeks heat up and she took deep breaths. A smile settled on her lips, she closed her eyes and let Gaara rest his head on her. It was the first time, she felt comfortable and safe around him.


	8. Chapter 8

" Those who open there hearts, open their hearts to everything inculding hurt" - Usami Tokimo

Hinata saw Gaara sitting on the bench where she had fallen asleep on him, he was reading the book that Hinata had given him and she smiled in delight. She ran up to him, Gaara looked up at her and she sat down next to him.

" I- I s-see t-that y-your a-actually r-reading I-it" said Hinata, smiling at him and Gaara closed the book. He was very quiet, Hinata looked at him, confused and Gaara reached over a hand. She noticed that his hand was shaking, Hinata looked at him, shocked and he touched her cheek.

" I find the book rather interesting" said Gaara" I am have become a fan of Edgar Allen Poe" He caressed her cheek with his thumb, Hinata turned scarlet and Gaara snatched his hand away, violently. He jumped to his feet, walking off, apically and Hinata ran after him.

" W-where a-are y-you g-going?" asked Hinata. Hinata looked at him, longingly and she felt Gaara grab her wrist. His grip wasn't tight but, instead a gentle almost very careful grip. Gaara pulled her aside, Hinata gasped in shock and his eyes ha a malicious intent in them.

" Tsuande is here" said Gaara" I don't want her to see you and I" she will use it against me during the interrogation"

" I-Interrogation?" asked Hinata" w-what d- do y-you m-mean?" Gaara covered her mouth with his hand, Hinata saw Tsuande stop and she looked around the outside. She knew someone was outside even though; she couldn't see them and Tsuande put her hands on her hips. Her amber eyes narrowed a bit, she had her blond hair in a ponytail and a clip board in her hand.

" Gaara!"shouted Tsuande" I know that you are out here!" and I need to see you immediately" Hinata watched Gaara's grip tighten, he was shaking and his eyes were wide with intent. He was making scratched in the brick hinata was up against, Gaara watched Tsuande and Hinata studied him. She reached over a hand, touching the tip of his hair and he looked at her, calmly. His eyes returned to normal, the intent was gone and his nails stopped scratching the brick. Hinata looked to see Tsuande disappear behind the glass doors, Gaara grabbed her wrist, he pushed her hand back to her and Hinata looked at him, confused.

" Your making me weak, Ms. Hyuga" chuckled Gaara, lightly" It is surprising that your touch can even calm down a animal like me"

" Y-your n-not a a-animal" said Hinata

" You haven't seen me" said Gaara" i can never become the real monster I am around you"

" W-what d-did y-you m-mean b-by I-interrogation?" asked Hinata

" Nothing" said Gaara

" P-please t-tell m-me" pleaded Hinata. Gaara stared at her, she could fell his breath on her and he growled, slightly.

" Fine, tsuande tried to get me to answer questions and by the way that i am acting with you" started Gaara" she will wonder why i am acting this way because it is not in my normal behavior" You have caused me to act this way" Hinata looked down, Gaara pulled away and Hinata saw his fingertips were bleeding.

" Y-your b-bleeding" said Hinata

" It doesn't matter" said gaara" i am used to the pain" it makes me feel alive"

" Y-you l-like t-the b-book?" asked Hinata, curiously

" Yes" said Gaara" I do" Hinata smiled at him, closing her eyes and Gaara leaned into her. She opened her eyes, Gaara was clucthing the brick and Hinata turned red. Hinata could feel his breath on her face, it smelled like peppermint and Gaara pressed his lips, lightly against hers. She sighed, slightly and Hinata didn't kiss him back. Gaara pulled away from her, his eyes were almost animal -like and he turned away. Hinata was blushing, furiously and she covered her face to hide her bashfulness. He looked at her, Gaara hesitantly touched her wrist and pulled her hands away.

" S-sorry" said Hinata" I-I'm ne-nervous"

" Whatever" said Gaara. He pulled away, Hinata looked at him, curiously while he looked at the sky in silence.

" G-gaara, y-you o-okay?" asked Hinata

" You make me weak" said Gaara" now I have become vulnerable" I hate myself for that"

" D-do y-you h-hate m-me?" asked Hinata. Gaara looked at her, silently and the silence made Hinata uncomfortable. She looked down and Gaara chuckled, lightly which made her look up at him.

" No" said Gaara" I have opened up to you" I should have ended this a long time ago" when you came to confinement, I should have sent you away but, I couldn't" I thought maybe that this would be different" You didn't know about my past and you don't know the animal I am" the fact that you don't know anything satisfies me and as long as you don't know" I won't end it" it is too late to end this" I have become attached"

Hinata wanted to know what happened to Gaara, she wanted to know about his past but, she didn't want him to hate her. was he afraid that she might reject him?

" I w-won't a-ask" assured Hinata. Gaara began to walk of, she ran up to him and gently grabbed his arm. Hinata smiled at him, resting her head against his arm and closing her eyes. He stared at her until he saw a figure leaning against the door and his eyes narrowed, immensely.

" Well, well" said a voice. Hinata looked up to see sasuke and he was smirking at them.

" I didn't expect this" said sasuke" the monster with a woman" Gaara growled at him, sasuke had a mailcious intent in his eyes and he had his arms crossed over his chest.

"H-how d-did y-you g-get o-out o-of c-confinement?" asked Hinata. Sasuke's gaze averted to her, he chuckled and threw back his head.

" Gaara isn't the only one whom can break out of there" said sasuke" Hinata" Hinata shook under the gaze of Sasuke, his eyes were intense and he was out for blood. She withdrew behind Gaara and sasuke laughed at her." You, Gaara of all people, you picked an amnesiac" a pathetic woman" Gaara bent down, reaching in his shoe and he pulled out a knife.

" Careful" said Gaara" you can't beat me" you couldn't possibly!" Your pathetic!" His eyes went wide and a smirk came on his face." you haven't even seen who I am, Uchiha Sasuke" if you did you wouldn't dare breath my air!"

" Why don't you come stab me?" asked Sasuke. Gaara began to move and Hinata closed her eyes. Sasuke waved his hand, turning around and he looked back at hinata. Hinata gasped at him and he grinned at her. The look in sasuke's eyes made her uncomfortable." Goodbye, Gaara" He turned around, Gaara stopped in his tracks and Hinata waited for the screams of sasuke to prolong. Hinaat waited for the rank smell of blood filling the air however, when nothing came; she opened her eyes. She saw Gaara staring at her, he shook her genle grip off his arm and began to walk away. why didn't he hurt sasuke? thought Hinata. Hinata looked at Gaara, confused and he turned around.

" Are you coming or not?" asked Gaara. Hinata nodded at him, running up to him therefore, gently grabbing his arm. He walked off and hinata watched him look at her out the corner of his eye. Hinata smiled at him and Gaara looked away in silence. Gaara was changing.


	9. Chapter 9

" There is no such thing as forever with true love just eternity"- Yoko Tsubasa

The next couple of days, Hinata didn't see Gaara at all and she walked down the hallway. Tsuande had been avoiding her, hinata figured it was because of the incident the past couple of days and she walked down the hallway. Neji was coming to see her today, he was going to take her to a restaurant that had just opened up therefore, Hinata wanted to bring Gaara along with her. Her skin still burned from where Gaara had held her fingers so tenderly, Hinata slipped into the confinement section of the facility and she was a strange girl with blond hair in four ponytails. She had on a black shirt and capris with shoes on. The guy next to her had brown hair that was spiked like Gaara's and he had on a white shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Shizune was yelling into Gaara's room, he was growling and there were slams on the walls. Hinata trembled a bit, she saw the girl with blond hair caught her eye and Hinata gasped in shock.

"Who is that girl?" asked the girl with blond hair

" Who?" asked Shizune

" That girl with raven black hair and pale eyes" said the girl with blond hair. All the sudden Gaara burst out of the room, he pushed his brother out of the way and ran through the doors. Hinata looked at him, shocked while he ran past her and his eyes met hers. She watched gaara disappear out the doors, Hinata got up from the ground and ran after him. Hinata ran outside, Gaara was sitting on a rock therefore, he was looking at the sky. The rock was so high, it was amazing that even he could climb it and she ran to where he was. Gaara looked at her, Hinata looked at him, confused and looked back at the facility front doors.

" Wh-what's w-wrong?" asked Hinata, curiously

" My siblings" said Gaara" Temari and kankuro"

" Y-you n-never t-told me t-that you h-had sib-siblings" said Hinata

" It is not yours to know" said Gaara, harshly" it's about my past" . Hinata was taken aback, she looked down at the ground and Gaara hesitantly reached to touch her hair. She looked up at him, he put his hands under her arm pits and picked her up like a mere child. Hinata looked at him,Gaara put his face in his hands and he was growling, immensely.

" What is your siblings doing here?" asked Hinata,

" I'm not telling you" said Gaara, flatly. He looked at Hinata, Hinata looked down and she fiddled with her fingers. " stop that"

" W-what?" asked Hinata, curiously

" Stop fiddling with your fingers" commanded Gaara" your doing it because I'm making you nervous" Hinata reached over to touch his hair, he growled at her when she did and Hinata gulped, saw the look of melchonanly fill her face and he reached over a hand. He caressed her cheek, Hinata looked up and Gaara let her down on the rock.

" W-what a-are y-you d-doing?" asked Hinata, shocked. Gaara ignored her, he jumped off the rock and Hinata reached out for him. He ran off though, she looked down and felt tears well up in her eyes.

" What are you doing?" asked Neji" you always like the outside" come on" Neji pulled her by the wrist, gently while she followed after him and looked back to find gaara. Gaara was nowhere to be find, Hinata looked down and was quiet all the way to the restaurant. Neji noticed that Hinata was usually quiet, it was just the two of them in the car and he looked at her." what's wrong, Hinata?"

" H-huh?" Hinata looked up, Neji's eyes were narrowed and she shook her head, smiling." Nothing, why do you ask?"

" You are unusually quiet" said neji" and I know that your lying to me" i can catch you in a lie anytime" tell me what is wrong?"

" My friend has some problems, her family came and she was acting very strangely" Hinata didn't dare say that her friend was gaara or that he was kind of more than a friend or at least that is what she felt nor the fact that they had been together in the facility.

" Maybe your friend's family is the reason why she is in there" said Neji" Hinata, only she can help herself, a friend is there to only help and to encourage but, she must face her own demons alone" don't worry, she isn't mad at you" Hinata smiled at Neji, nodding at him and he turned a corner.

"You know that the Chinese new year celebrations are coming up" said Neji" your coming with us and you can bring your friend along if you want" Hinata lit up, a smile plastered on her face and Neji smiled at her, ruffling her hair." your hair smells like strawberries"

" So I've been told" said Hinata" where is Naruto and sakura"

" they both have to be at the academy today and teach" said Neji" i'm on my lunch break, so don't worry about me" The car stopped in front of a restaurant, it smelled like garlic rolls and the smell made her mouth water. Neji put his jacket on Hinata, she smiled at him and he opened the door for her. " it is a new Italian restaurant"

" Oh" said Hinata. Hinata and Neji sat down at a table, a waitress walked up to them and she had black hair. Her eyes were blue and she had tan brown skin. A pair of blue jeans and a navy blue shirt.

" I'm Natsuki, I will be your waitress what would you like?" asked Natsuki

" A glass of water" said Neji

" Same" said Hinata

" Would you like more time?" asked Natsuki

" Yes, please" said Neji. Natsuki nodded at him, she walked off and Hinata opened the menu. " I know what happened with Tsuande" Hinata looked up at Neji, his eyes bore into hers and she took a deep breath." I will not force you to remember and if you don't want to, you don't have to"

" Thank you" said Hinata

" I will be getting enough money to buy another apartment, a two bedroom and I wamt you to move in with me" said Neji. Hinata looked at him, shocked and she looked down. She didn't want to leave Gaara at all, maybe he could live with them?

" could my friend live with us?" asked Hinata, curiously. Neji looked at her taken aback and he sighed a bit, closing his eyes.

" It won't be soon" said neji" so you can stay with your friend for as long as you want" Hinata nodded at him, the waitress came back and Hinata ordered lamb with spaghetti. Neji ordered lamb and Hinata couldn't stop thinking about Gaara. It made her sick to her stomach however, she ate all her food. Neji drove back to the facility, he opened the door and Hinata smiled at him.

" Thank you" said Hinata. Hinata had a bag of food in her hands, neji nodded at her and she got out of the car.

" I see you have become attached to your friend" said Neji" i'm glad you have some stability and company in there" Hinata smiled at him, she shut the door and Neji drove off. She walked towards the facility, the blond headed girl and the brown headed girl were coming out of the facility. Hinata tried to walk past them however, the blond headed girl saw her.

" Excuse me, i saw you ealier who are you?" asked temari, curiously

" M-my n-name I-is h-hinata h-hyuga" said Hinata

" Your knida cute" said kankuro" especially her stuttering voice"

" Kankuro, shut up!" shouted temari" what were you doing coming to confinement?"

" I-I w-was w-walking p-past i-it a-and h-heard t-the c-commotion" said Hinata

" Yeah, sorry about that" said kankuro" Gaara is stubborn, he is out of control"

" Kankuro, we're coming back" said temari

" I don't see what is the point" said Kankuro

" Hush" said Temari, angirly" anyway, i just wanted to know see you later, hinata" Temari and Kankuro walked off into a car. Hinata walked into the facility, she heard a group of nurses saying that gaara was missing and her eyes widen. She ran into her room, gaara wasn't there and Hinata bit her lip. Hopefully, he was alright. Tsuande came into her room, Hinata looked up at her and Tsuande crossed her arms.

" W-what?" asked Hinata

" Where is he?" asked Tsuande" he hasn't been in confinement and you haven't been in your room" I know that you two must be having some encountering" Hinata looked down at the ground and Tsuande sighed, sharply. She pressed her temples, sitting down on Hinata's bed and Hinata looked at her." He is dangerous"

" H-he h-hasn't h-hurt m-me" said Hinata

" Look Hinata, my job is trying to protect you and he isn't no one to get involoved with" said Tsuande. Hinata watched tsuande smile at her, she patted her shoulder and walked off. Tsuande disppeared through the door and Hinata shook her head.

" Y-your w-wrong" she whispered. Hinata sat her food down on the table, she opened her door and there were some nurses that had walked away from their desk. She ran down the hallway, Hinata slipped into the confinement section of the hospitial and she saw a dark figure go into Gaara's room. She opened the doors, Hinata walked down the hallway and she came to Gaara's room. Hinata looked in Gaara's room, she saw a figure in the corner and walked into the dark, foreshadowing room." Ga-Gaara?" The figure looked up, Hinata watched the figure lunge at her and she closed her eyes.

" Hinata" said Gaara" what are you doing here" get out" Hinata reached out towards gaara, he pulled away from her and she withdrew her hand back. Gaara put his face in his hands, Hinata watched his body tremble and finally Hinata saw the weight of all he was holding in come crashing down.


	10. Chapter 10

" The life of a child is greatly effected by the way it is raised and the treatement effects all whom are around that child, externally and internally"- Odhesei

His body jerked with emotion, Hinata looked at him and she stepped towards him.

" Get away from me, Hinata Hyuga!" shouted Gaara. Gaara pushed her out of the room, Hinata began to start to cry and he stared at her, silently. She put her face in her hands, accidentally tripping over her feet and Hinata hit her shoulder on the ground. Her crying became silent, Hinata held onto her shoulder and Gaara walked up to her. She looked up at him, he knelt down and a bruise started to form over her shoulder. Gaara's eyes widen, he put his face in his hands and began to scream. Hinata looked at him, shakily while the nurses came into the section of the confinement room and Tsuande looked at Hinata.

" Gaara, what did you do to her?" asked Tsuande. Gaara looked at Tsuande, he lunged at her and the nurses threw him back into the wall. He screamed once his body hit the wall, Hinata looked at everyone and she trembled, violently.

" come on, Hinata you don't need to see this" said Tsuande. Tsuande picked her up, she saw the huge bruise on her shoulder and her eyes narrowed." you can't associate yourself with this man anymore, look what he did"

" H-he d-didn't" said Hinata" I-I f-fell"

" He would have done it" said Tsuande" your lucky that it is just a bruise" Looks like Gaara is having a nervous break down" I have never seen him do this" Hinata looked at Gaara, he was looking at her with withdrawn eyes and mumbling, excessively to himself. The nurses were pulling out syringes and restraints. He reached for her, shaking while Hinata tried to stop but, tsuande kept leading her away from the incident. The patients were all out, they looked at Hinata and tsuande as they walked by. Tsuande lead Hinata in her room, Hinata could hear Gaara's screams and the nurses yelling for back up. Hinata watched Tsuande close the door behind her, Hinata pulled down her sleeve and Tsuande got some ice from out of a cabinet.

" Gaara is no person that you should be around" said Tsuande

" H-he w-was d-different" said Hinata" t-this n-never h-happened u-until h-his si-siblings c-came"

" It was bound to happen" said Tsuande" with or without his siblings here" It seems he is going into a nervous breakdown" Now, I don't want you going there promise?" Hinata looked at Tsuande, Her amber eyes bore into hinata's and Hinata nodded at her. A shower of relief filled Tsuande's face, she ruffled her hair and walked out of the room. Hinata remembered the look on Gaara's face, he was in agony and she put on her pajamas. Hinata climbed under her covers, biting her lip and the screams of Gaara's mentally deteriorating mind filled the hallways.

A few days passed, Hinata still couldn't forget the look on Gaara's face and untilamtly the days turned into two weeks. Gaara's siblings had come, they were not informed with any involvement of Hinata however, the brother of Gaara had come out with a huge gash on his jaw. The nurses had gaara on so many tranquilizers because there was barely any medicine alone that could control him. Hinata walked into her room from outside, Neji was standing in her room and he had a suit on.

" I-I w-wasn't e-expecting y-you t-today" said Hinata, smiling at him" w-what's w-wrong?" Hinata noticed Neji's troubled face, neji crossed is arms and he raised an eyebrow.

" What do I hear about Gaara , whom has been seeing you?" asked Neji, curiously

" H-he w-was n-not n-nice a-at f-first a-and t-then h-he b-became d-different" said Hinata. Neji studied her and he shook his head.

" I'm trusting your judgement" said Neji" but, this man is crazy" he stabs people and he baths in their blood" and he even used to scare you"

" N-not an-any m-more" said Hinata" p-please d-don't w-worry" Neji let out a sharp sigh, he walked up to her and ruffled her hair.

" I want you to be safe" said Neji" I wanted to talk to you about this" Are you interested in him?"

" N-no" lied Hinata. Neji studied her for a bit, he shook his head and pulled down her sleeve. He looked at the bruise and shook his head.

" You are clumsy" said Neji. Hinata smiled at him and closed her eyes, laughing." You need to stay away from him"

" B-but, w-what i-if h-he ch-changes?" asked Hinata

" If that man ever changes then, you can tell me because it will be a miracle" said Neji" based on the evidence that tsuande has shown me then, there is no possibility of that happening" if that happens then you can see him" did he hurt you when you two were together?"

" N-no" said Hinata

" Did he try anything" pressed neji, insistently

" N-no" said Hinata. Neji looked at her, shocked and Hinata looked at him, confused." W-what?"

" Nothing, that surprises me" said Neji" that is all" Neji smiled at her, he patted her shoulder and headed for the door. Hinata looked back at him and he turned around." I guess you really bring the goodness out of people, Hinata-chan" Hinata smiled at him, he disappeared through the door and she saw the Italian food neji left for her. The smell made her mouth water, she opened the food and it was the same order she had ordered when they had went to the restaurant. Hinata ate her food and watched television. After a couple of more days, Hinata was walking down the hallway and she saw Gaara's siblings. They were talking lowly outside the confinement section of the facility and Temari saw Hinata.

" Hey, Hinata" said Temari. Hinata looked up and she saw the blond headed sibling of gaara look at her, intently.

" H-hello" said Hinata

" She doesn't remember you, temari" said Kankuro" who would?" Temari slapped him upside his head, Kankuro winced in pain and Hinata smiled at them. She could tell that anger ran in the family and temari looked at hinata, seriously.

" Gaara said your name today" said Temari. Hinata bit her lip, she was shocked and kankuro chuckled at hinata.

" So you and my brotherhave seen and met one another" said kankuro" has he tried to hurt you?"

" N-no" said Hinata" h-he o-only h-heard m-my n-name c-cause t-tsuande m-mentioned i-it t-to a n-nurse"

" Oh" said temari" he won't talk to anyone, it was surprising that he would call you name out of the blue" he keeps on mumbling" Hinata shrugged, slightly and she walked off. She walked outside however, she was not enjoying the outside. Hinata was watching temari and Kankuro walk away from the confinement section so she could see Gaara. why did Gaara say her name? After a while when Gaara's siblings didn't come back, Hinata ran into the confinement section and there was a camera watching the door. She watched the camera move side to side and Hinata ran past the camera when it was turned the opposite direction. A nurse was coming out of gaara's room, he had a empty syringe in his hand and left the door open, probably because gaara's siblings were there and Hinata ran to the room. She saw Gaara was laying on a stretcher, he had restraints on his arms and his legs. There was one light on and two chairs with the siblings things on it. Gaara was looking off in a distance, Hinata watched him mumble and he turned his head. His eyes were withdrawn however, they widened t the sight of Hinata.

" Why did you come see me?" asked Gaara, turning away and he seemed very calm." leave me alone"

" D-did y-you c-call m-my n-name?" asked Hinata, curiously. Gaara looked at her, he took a deep breath and tried to move his hand. The hand was caught by the restraint, gaara growled at that fact and Hinata walked up to him.

" I caused your arm to brusie" said Gaara

" I-I f-fell" said Hinata

" I caused you to fall!" shouted Gaara. There was silence, Hinata rubbed her arm and looked down." I should tell you about my past" Hinata looked at him, shocked and he turned to her." I scared you" and you have to know why I am this way" I want to tell you know" can you get me out of the restraints?" Hinata walked up to him, she untied his restraints and Gaara lifted up. Hinata looked at him, curiously and he looked at the ceiling." i want to go outside"

" I-I do-don't k-know h-how" said Hinata. Gaara got up, he almost fell to the ground and Hinata caught him. He looked at Hinata, Gaara chuckled at her a bit and Hinata helped him up. Hinata opened the door, gaara walked behind her and somehow evaded the nurses. Gaara looked at the sky, he sat down on the bench and Hinata sat next to him.

" My father hated me when I was born because my mother died giving birth to me" said Gaara" he saw me as an omen" My father was also involved with a drug ring and he was a lone shark" My uncle was the only one whom really didn't hate me however, he was killed and before he died" he told me that he hated me for killing his sister" My father used to beat me and My siblings sat there and watched" one day, my father beat me until i couldn't move for two days" after those two days, was able to walk and that displeased my father" he came at me when he came home with a knife and told me that he hated me" My sibilings watched us and I grabbed the knife from my father" He tried to strangle me but, I stabbed him" when my siblings found me, I was standing over his body and I carved the love symbol in my head." She looked at him, shocked gaara put his face in his hands and Hinata reached over to touch his hair. Gaara looked up when she touched his hair and Hinata titled her head.

" I'-I'm sorry" said Hinata" wa-wasn't th-that s-self de-defense"

" Yes" said Gaara" it was" don't hate me"

" I c-couldn't wh-why w-would y-you t-think t-that" said Hinata" I u-understand wh-why y-you k-killed y-your f-father" h-he w-was tr-trying t-to k-kill y-you." Gaara clutched his heart and Hinata looked at him, frantically." A-are y-you o-okay?" Gaara nodded at her, he threw back his head and closed his eyes. He smiled at Hinata, Hinata looked at him, shocked and Gaara hesitantly reached for her hand. He touched her fingers, Hinata looked at him and he seemed to be concentrating.

" I don't want to hurt you" said Gaara

" Y-you w-won't" said Hinata. Gaara intertwined ther fingers, he looked at their hands, shocked and he closed his eyes. He lifted their hands, rubbing Hinata's back hand on his cheeks and Hinata flushed with bashfulness. When Temari and Kankuro found them, Gaara had his head in Hinata's lap and his eyes were closed. Hinata felt for the first time, she was seeing the real Gaara and Gaara was opening up. Hinata was the only one to see the _real _Gaara.


	11. Chapter 11

" and when the heart opens, it become prone to love and hurt"- Ohne dich

UnknownJinchuurikihost note: **Thank you, everyone for your reviews but, I want to get to at least a hundred so tell your friends and everything. Please and thank you again.**

The inspector of the hospital had come, he was checking on every patient and Hinata slipped on a white shirt. She smiled to herself, glad that Gaara had finally opened up to her and Hinata opened the door. She saw Gaara walk down the hallway, he had a scarf on that was black, brown pants and a black shirt. He looked up at her, his face was emotionless and he was walking with the inspector. The inspector's name was named Yamato, he had dark brown eyes that almost looked black and light brown hair. He had on a gray jacket, he stopped in front of Hinata and smiled at her.

" Hello, Hyuga Hinata" said yamato" Please to meet you, I am Yamato" Hinata nodded as a hello and he kept the smile on his face." I have been in charge of letting Gaara along with the rest of some patients here out and Gaara will refuse to go without you"

" I don't want to go out there" stated Gaara

" You have too" said Yamato" it is important I document your progress with the outside world" Gaara stared at hm, Hinata looked at him and his gaze averted to her. Gaara looked at her and she nodded a bit.

" I'l-I'll go" said Hinata" I wi-will ha-have t-to t-tell Dr. Tsu-tsuande, m-my cou-cousin ma-may co-come an-and I do-don't wa-want h-him t-to w-worry" Hinata walked up to the desk and Tsuande smiled at her.

" I already have it covered" said Tsuande

" Yo-you kn-knew I w-was g-going?" asked Hinata

" Your kind and change peoole, Gaara acts different with you around" said Tsuande. Hinata nodded at her, She walked up to Yamato and he smiled at her.

" Shall we go then?" asked yamato.

" Y-yes" said Hinata. Yamato walked ahead of them, there were a couple of other patients whom walked ahead of them also and Hinata looked at Gaara. He looked at her, his face was expressionless and she reached up a hand. She touched his hair, he looked at her and took her hand in his." Wh-what did your siblings say when you fell asleep?"

" I told them, you were none of their business" said Gaara

" W-where a-are w-we go-going?" asked Hinata, curiously

" We're just going to walk around _normal_ society" said Gaara" but, i'll probably ditch it all" I can't go into a _normal_ society?"

" W-why?" asked Hinata. Gaara looked at her and he cringed, slightly.

" If you look at someone whom has been in the hospital, a person expects them to be helpless and f in a psychiatric ward then, what do you expect?" Asked Gaara, icily Hinata looked down and he stared at her.

" I wo-wouldn't th-think th-that" said Hinata

" I know you wouldn't" said gaara after a long pause. Hinata looked at him, he looked warm in his scarf and they walked outside. There was a bus, it was windy a bit and Hinata noticed a scarf go around her neck." your liaisons will come if you don't put this on" Hinata smiled at him, yamato saw this and his eyes widen. Gaara walked after Hinata, She got into the van and Yamato stared at Gaara, shocked." Stop looking at me like _that_"

" like what?" asked Yamato. He wrote down his observations of Gaara and Gaara stared at his board.

" You stay out of this, Yamato" said Gaara. Gaara gave Yamato a cold stare, he gulped a bit and nodded at him. Gaara got into the van and he saw Sasuke among the group. Sasuke stared at him, insidiously and with a mailicous intent. Gaara growled a bit, he sat next to Hinata and reached for her hand. Hinata touched his hand, smiling at him and gaara looked at her, calmly and softly however, he was keeping an eye on Sasuke. The ride was quiet and Hinata frowned at Gaara. he had the killer look on his face, it made her uncomfortable and she began to pull away.

" W-what's w-wrong?" she asked, curiously

" Sasuke" said Gaara. Hinata looked at Sasuke, he smiled at her with a intent and she trembled a bit. Yamato watched them both, he had to keep on eye on them however, Hinata laid her head on gaara's shoulder. She saw this softened his expression however, it made him cringe also. She bit her lip, Hinata didn't want gaara to become hostile once again and she gulped, ride was quiet, Hinata felt Gaara tighten his grip and she looked at hm. He clutched his head a bit and she knew that was a bad sign. The ride ended, they parked off at a sight where no one could see them, Yamato looked at Gaara and gaara looked paler than usual. His eyes seemed withdrawn and sasuke looked at him.

" Gaara" said Yamato" I know sasuke is on here but, I want no confrontation" gaara ingored him, Hinata looked at Gaara and he sighed a bit. The patients looked at the sky, they marveled at the air and Hinata wiped here eyes, slightly.

" Does your eyes burn?" asked Gaara, curiously and Hinata shook her head

" I-Is so-something wro-wrong?" asked Hinata

" Sasuke" said Gaara, flatly

" Ga-Gaara, pl-please d-don't" pleaded Hinata. Gaara looked at her, he stared at her and she closed her eyes, cluching his hand.

" I won't" said Gaara, finally. Hinata looked at him, shocked and he looked at the people, passing by." They look at me like that" like i'm crazy" Come on" Gaara pulled her, Hinata looked at him, shocked and they slipped past them. Gaara turned the corner, hInata smiled at him and she looked behind her.

" W-where a-are w-we go-going?" she asked, curiously

" You will see" said Gaara. Hinata noticed Gaara was taking her near the water, he stopped at the river and there were people who walked past it. Some people marveled at the water, Hinata smiled at him and the sun reflected on the water. It illuminated the sky, she smiled in delight and tightened her grip.

" I-It i-is be-beautiful" said Hinata. Gaara didn't say anything and he turned around.

" We're being followed by him" said Gaara. Hinata turned around, she saw sasuke and he smiled at them.

" Well, you two are a nice couple" said Sasuke, smiling" I never got you back, Gaara" He reached in his pocket, pulling out a knife and Hinata backed away. Gaara pushed her out of the way and she looked at him, shocked. Sasuke came at Gaara, Gaara stood still and He grabbed sasuke's wrist. Sasuke's eyes widen and Gaara smiled at him, eyes widen, Hinata ran up to them and gaara pushed her out of the way.

" S-stop!" shouted Hinata" p-please" She put her face in her hands, Hinata began to cry and Gaara looked at her, carefully. He reached over and patted her hair.

" Okay" said Gaara. Hinata looked up at him, he cracked sasuke's wrist and sasuke began to scream. Gaara pushed him away and sasuke lunged at Hinata. Hinata screamed in shock, Gaara pushed her out of the way and he kicked sasuke across his face. Sasuke went flying into the ground, Hinata covered her face and she hugged Gaara. He looked at her, shocked and didn't hug back.

" W-why?" asked Hinata. She looked at him and Gaara looked at her.

" Sasuke was younger and when he was about tweleve he wanted to fight me" said Gaara" because his bother Itachi talked to me and never talked to him" Sasuke is a fool" he knew nothing of my past" when he came at me, I almost strangled him to death and Itachi broke it up" Itachi spoke down on hs brother because the truth was Itachi was even scared of me" Sasuke has been wanting to fight me and he thought he could compare to my pain" He can't beat me if his pain is weak" Hinata pressed her face In gaara's shirt, he reached up and he patted her head." That is why I attacked him for you the first day"

" W-what?" asked Hinata, shocked

" Tell her, sasuke" said Gaara. Sasuke looked at Hinata and he cringed, slightly.

" I was the one that attacked you, so many years ago among those men" said Sasuke,coldly" I threw you into the asphalt" I caused your amnesia" Remember, scream and I will kill you?" Hinata eyes widen and she remembered seeing sasuke push her into the asphalt. She put her hands on her head and Hinata dropped to her knees.

" H-how di-did y-you k-know?" asked Hinata, looking at Gaara and he looked at her, carefully.

"Sasuke talked about it" said Gaara" I heard him" By the way he looked at you" I knew he knew you." She screamed at the memories, flowing of sasuke and his mailious intent that night. She remembered his voice, whispering it in her ear and Gaara took her hands off her head. Hinata cluchtched his shirt and screamed as he touched her hair. It was all true. Sasuke was one of the men that attacked her.


	12. Chapter 12

" The mind can do so many malicious deeds but, it needs a body to preform them"- Noir Lied

Hinata found herself in her bed, she lifted up and Tsuande smiled at her, rubbing her head.

" Are you alright, Hinata?" asked Tsuande, curiously. Hinata was covered in sweats, her head hurt and she cluctched it, painfully.

" Wh-what ha-happened?" asked Hinata

" You were found laying on te ground and Gaara had his jacket on you" said Tsuande" Hinata, what happened?" All hinata remembered was secreaminga ss asuke said that he was the one who attacked her and gaara was the one whom told him.

" I-I don-don't reme-remember" said Hinata" I -I ju-just g-got a h-headache an-and p-passed" o-out" Tsuande nodded at her, She sighed a bit and handed Hinata some pills.

" These will help with your headache" said Tsuande. Hinata nodded at her, taking the pills and Tsuande sighed a bit." Gaara is gone"

" Wh-what?" asked HInata

" Gaara ran off somewhere" said Tsuande" Sasuke is in the hospital, his wrist is broken and there is no way of popping it back in" did Gaara break his wrist like that?" Hinata remembered Gaara breaking Sasuke's wrist however, when she told him to stop; he did.

" N-no" said Hinata. Tsuande's eyes narrowed a bit and she crossed her arms.

" I know that you like Gaara and all however, You mustn't lie to me" said Tsuande

" I-I'm not" assured Hinata" He didn't" Sasuke came after him with a knife and try to come after me but, Gaara defended us both" Tsuande's eyes widen and her mouth dropped, slightly.

" He protected you?" asked Tsuande. Hinata nodded a bit and Tsuande ran her hands through her hair. "Oh, it was self defense" Neji walked into the room, he walked up to Hinata and sat down.

" Hinata, what happened are you alright?" he asked, curiously. Tsuande walked out of the room and she turned to Hinata.

" You really do change people" said Tsuande. Hinata looked at her, neji watched her disappear through the door and he ran his hands through his hair.

" This is about Gaara of course" said Neji

" H-he de-defended m-me" said Hinata" I ju-just pa-past o-out be-because I ha-had a-a he-headache" Neji raised an eyebrow at her, he reached over a hand and stroked her hair.

" He defended you?" asked Neji, frowning" from what?"Hinata looked down, hesitant to tell neji and he growled at her." From what Hinata Hyuga?" he demanded now.

" Fr-from U-uchiha Sa-sasuke" said Hinata. Neji stared at her, she watched Neji cringe and ball up his fist.

" And what did he try to do to you?" asked Neji, curiously

" H-he w-went af-after m-me wi-with a k-knife t-to g-get b-back a-at Ga-gaara" said Hinata. Neji got up, walking to the door and she lifted out of bed.

" No, neji!" she shouted" don't!" Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist, before falling and he grabbed her arms, helping her up.

" Hinata, the man came after you with a knife!" shouted Neji." No, how dare he put his hand on a Huyga" Neji opened the door, Hinata shook her head and pressed her face in his shirt.

" Pl-please, d-don't d-do a-anything" said Hinata. There was a long pause and Neji sighed a bit, stroking her head.

" I won't" said Neji, cringing a bit" because then you will receive retribution for it" But, Gaara defended you and I will have to thank him" I approve of him" now, don't cry" Neji stroked Her hair, Hinata wiped her eyes and he smiled at her." How does your head feel?"

" Fi-fine" said Hinata

" I will say something to tsuande about this" said Neji " where is Gaara?"

" H-he r-ran aw-away" said Hinata. Neji nodded, slightly and took a deep breath.

" I will take you out of here" said Neji" we are getting a house together" I wanting for an interview of the house" Hinata nodded at Neji, he sighed a bit and ruffled her hair." get some rest" Hinata hugged him, he chuckled at her and helped her walk to the bed." Take it easy also" Neji walked out of the room, Hinata rubbed her head and she sat down on the bed. She could hear Neji's voice outraged outside and Tsuande trying to calm him down. Hinata smiled at seeing Neji so concerned for her, she turned on the television however, it wouldn't keep her mind off Gaara. Eventually, Hinata fell asleep after another dose of pain pills, she woke up to a tap on her shoulder and Gaara was leaned up against the wall. He had his arms crossed and Hinata looked at him, shocked.

" Ga-gaara?" asked Hinata. Gaara nodded at her, she smiled at him and got off the bed. Hinata hugged him, he didn't hug back and he looked at her, shocked." Wh-where di-did y-you g-go?"

" I had to get away" said Gaara" and you need to know the whole truth, you need to know why" Hinata shook her head and Gaara looked at her, carefully. He walked up to the door, opening it and hinata reached for his hand. Gaara took her hand, he looked at her, emotionless and she smiled at him. They walked down the hallway, there were nurses who looked at Gaara, shocked but, he in gored them. Hinata was lead to the infirmary part of the hospital, Gaara came up to a room that said 125 and he looked at her. It was Uchiha Sasuke's room. Hinata reached for the door knob, hesitantly and pushed it open, hesitantly. Sasuke sat on the bed, he had his wrist bandaged up and Hinata walked up to him.

" I w-want t-to kn-know" said Hinata. Sasuke cringed at her and he turned to gaara. Gaara smirked at him, smiling psychotically at his wrist and Sasuke for the first time backed away.

" You broke my wrist and now i won't be able to even use it!" shouted Sasuke" You bastard!" damn you Gaara!" Gaara stepped forward and he walked to Hinata's side.

" I will tell you" said Gaara" As I have told you my father was a drug lord and he made all kinds of drugs" The Uchiha's father bought man good from my father in fact he was his highest buyer" My father made millions off of him and when the uchiha family was killed" My father became very upset because he had lost his highest valued customer therefore, he took in sasuke as a apprentice"

" Shut up!" shouted Sasuke. he turned to Hinata and smiled at her. It was a smile that reminded Hinata of Gaara when he was a killer. " Gaara's father was kind to me, he allowed me to get money and buy new things" he gave things to me that I have always wanted" however, i had to pay it back" He pulled me into the drug ring, His father told me about the Hyuga house and how rich they were" He told me about how the heir to the huga fortune had a daughter" Gaara's father was in desperate need of money, I was too because everything he gave me I had to pay it back" He devised a plan to where we would kidnap you and hold you for ransom" We watched the Hyuga activity for months" I would walk by there or I would sometimes act as a homeless person so your father could give me money" I watched you, carefully and tracked your every moment" Hinata shook in dismay and she looked at Sasuke, wide eyed." I knew you were going out that one night to go get groceries" Gaara's father told us that it was a perfect time to kidnap you" So we went, I with a group of other apprentices went out to find you and kidnap you"

" A-and?" asked Hinata, not wanting to go on" Y-you a-almost k-killed m-me"

" You put up a fight" said sasuke" I had never seen such a woman be so rebellious but, I had a drug in my hand that would knock you out, temporarily" You had manged to fend off all the other apprentices and were running off" I ran after you and you screamed so helplessly for someone to help you" Sasuke's eyes were sharp and his smile was still there." Eventually, I caught up with you, throwing you into the asphalt and trying to keep you still" You wouldn't move though" I told you if you screamed, I will kill you and so you stopped" I placed the drug over your nose and It knocked you out however, he was there" Sasuke looked at Gaara and Gaara remained, silent. Hinata looked at him, Gaara stared at her and his lips parted." Gaara, the son of the drug lord was there and he knew of our plan from day 1 because he listened in on it" I ran off, I was scared of gaara because of his animal nature and he saw you laying on the ground" I don't know what happened after that"

" Wh-why m-me?" asked Hinata, brusting into tears

" You are rich Hinata Hyuga and heiress to an estate and I wanted your money!" shouted Sasuke" I hate you also" Hinata gasped at him and he looked at her, sharply.

" The Hyugas, I saw you when you were younger" said sasuke" don't you remember?" your family always rivaled mine in riches and our families were equally as powerful" until your father had everyone turn their backs on us" Your father took our money, he bought out estates of ours" he spread rumors of how we had no honor and how we had no discipline" I saw how hard my father struggled to get us back into riches" that is why he went to Gaara's father" We would have never done this, i would not be here if it wasn't for your father!" your father bought out all of our companies!"

Hinata shook her head and she backed away. " I d-don't b-believe y-you"

" It is true!" shouted Sasuke" I hate you and every Hyuga" I wanted to get Your father back this is why I bashed your head in the asphalt" I want to kill you!" Hinata shook in dismay, Gaara walked up to sasuke and Sasuke looked at him.

" Kill her?" asked Gaara. He grabbed sasuke's wrist and Hinata looked at Gaara.

" What did you do to me?" she asked, curiously

" I merely took you where you belonged" said Gaara" back home" Hinata looked at him and Gaara smiled at Sasuke, psychotically." Kill her, eh Uchiha!"

" St-stop!" shouted Hinata. She ran over to Gaara and placed her hand over the hand that held sasuke's wrist. " Stop" Hinata began to sob, Sasuke looked at her and he pushed her with his hand. Hinata fell back on her butt, Gaara punched sasuke across the face and Sasuke fell out of the bed. His mouth was bleeding, Gaara walked up to Hinata and he extended his hand.

" Don't you need help getting up?" he asked. Hinata took his hand, she shook her head and burst into tears. She clutched her head, Sasuke looked at her and Gaara took her hand away from her.

" Your memories will be forever lost" said Gaara" but, you replace them with good ones, correct Hinata?" Hinata looked at him, Gaara stared at her, intently and she nodded, slightly.

" Y-yes" said Hinata. She laid her head on him, closing her eyes and hugging him. He didn't hug back, Just touching her hair and the door opened.

" Now" said Gaara" everyone will know" He closed his eyes and for the first time hesitantly reached around to hug Hinata back.


	13. Chapter 13

**For when there is great pain, there is great happiness- **unknown

Hinata's eyes widen, she saw Neji standing at the front door and his eyes were wide with an unknown intent.

" Neji" said Hinata. Gaara didn't hug hinata, he was about to but, immediately retreated his arms away from her since Neji came in. " Neji, did you hear that" Neji's eyes closed, his eyebrows pulled together in convicting emotions and he looked at Hinata, carefully.

" I was coming back to see you, I was going to tell you that I forgot something to tell you" said Neji" but, now, I'm glad that I came back" Sasuke looked at Neji, his mouth drained of blood and Neji spinned on his foot. He punched sasuke across the cheek, breaking sasuke's cheek bone and Hinata winced a bit. Sasuke screamed out in pain, Neji's eyes went wide and he grabbed his collar. He slammed sasuke against the wall, Sasuke screamed and Neji chuckled at him." How do you like that!" Your the one, Uchiha Sasuke" The one that attacked her!" I'll make you fear the Hyuga name!" Neji went to punch him again, hinata grabbed his wrist and he tried to shake her off.

" N-no!" shouted Hinata

" He attacked you!" shouted Neji" and your family!" family always stick up fro one another and they always protect each other" I will protect you by eliminating this man off the earth and he will never do to you what he did, several years ago"

" B-but, N-neji" said Hinata" I kn-know it hu-hurts bu-but h-hurting h-him wil-will ma-make yo-you j-just a-as b-bad a-as h-him" th-the agr-aggressor" ple-please sto-stop hitt-hitting hi-him won-won't br-bring bac-back m-my mem-memories" Hinata began to cry, she pressed her face in his shirt and hugged his waist. Neji's eyes trembled, he shook his head and let go of sasuke.

" Even in death, she vouches for you" said Neji, looking at sasuke. Sasuke looked at her, his eyes were sharp and his cheek was bruising." If I don't kill you then, there will be plenty of hyuga men whom will do it" I will make the world know you for the devious bitch you are" assured Neji" now don't cry, little hinata" Neji patted Hinata's hair while she cried in his shirt yet, the door swung open and Tsuande's eyes widen. She had a team of nurses behind her with tranquilizers and she looked at sasuke's face.

" Mr. Hyuga what has happened here!" shouted Tsuande. Neji looked at tsuande, tsuande looked at Hinata and the, her gaze averted to Gaara." You!" The nurses moved toward Gaara, Hinata ran over to Gaara and she wrapped her arms around him. Gaara just looked at tsuande, coldly but, Neji sighed a bit.

"I came in to see hinata once again" said Neji, sighing a bit" but, saw that she was not in her room however, I heard screaming and rushed over here" I came up to the front of the door, over hearing sasuke talk about why he wanted to kill gaara and it was because Gaara was protecting hinata and he wanted to kill hinata." Sasuke explained that he was the one who attacked Hinata so many years ago and gave her amnesia" Sasuke tried to come after Hinata, I rushed in and managed to protect her" Tsuande's eyes widen, she turned to sasuke and he growled, lightly. Hinata smiled a bit, she was glad Neji didn't tell the whole truth otherwise, Gaara would be penalized because he came to the room. Gaara would also be penalized if Tsuande knew that he caused his mouth to bleed and Neji would be charged with assault for breaking sasuke's cheek. He wouldn't be charged if it was self defense.

" You bastard!" shouted Sasuke" that isn't true" The nurses moved, quickly while restraining sasuke and Tsuande looked at him, sullenly.

" Why?" asked Tsuande. Sasuke's eyes widen and he smiled at tsuande.

" I hate all hyugas" said Sasuke

" Then, you will be sent to another facility and we will deal with you then" said Tsuande" pump him with tranquilizers" I'll deal with him later" The two nurses took sasuke out of the room, he began to scream and Tsuande smiled at hinata.

" I'm sorry" apologized Tsuande" sorry for you losing your memories" and Gaara, I am sorry" Gaara looked at her and she smiled at bit." You have been protecting, Hinata and I condemned you for it" I'm sorry forgive me"

" Forgiveness an obligation and not a moral need" said Gaara. Tsuande nodded at him, pressing her lips and walked out of the looked at Gaara, walking up to him and nodding.

" Hello, Gaara I'm Neji Hyuga" said Neji

" Gaara" said Gaara

" Thank you for protecting Hinata, I owe you" said Neji

" You don't owe me anything" said Gaara" You lied about this, that is enough debt owed". Neji smiled at him, looking at hinata and ruffling her hair.

" I will leave you two alone" said Neji. He walked out of the room, Hinata looked up at Gaara and she smiled at him.

" I gu-guess I c-can st-stop liv-living i-in th-the pa-past a-and mo-move on" said Hinata. Gaara looked at her, nodding a bit but, she stood on her toes. Hinata kissed Gaara on the lips, gently and he placed hs hand on her shoulder. She pulled away, smiling at him, but he reached up a hand stroking her cheek.

" I'll spend my life with you"said Gaara

" W-what a-about y-your fam-family?" asked Hinata

" A family broken will always remain broken even after recollection" said Gaara" I want to be with you always" Hinata nodded a bit, hugging him and she closed her eyes, happily.

" Yo-your warm" said Hinata. Gaara reached over his arms, hugging her back and smiled, faintly.

" For the first I'm in my life" said Gaara.

* * *

Several months passed by, Hinata was examined to see if her brain tissue had healed back that was damaged and there was no indication of the tissue ever being damaged. Sasuke was in the psychiatric ward for the criminally insane which also acted as a jail, he had been convicted of assault by his own confession however, Hinata got the news just within weeks of the place Sasuke had stabbed himself with a knitchen knife. Hinata slid on a white shirt and a pair of jeans. Tsuande had stopped hounding Hinata about seeing Gaara but, instead thought about the benefits. The door opened, Hinata looked up and Gaara titled his head a bit.

"you look nice today" said Gaara

" I d-do?" asked Hinata,shocked and her cheeks turned red. Gaara nodded at her, walking up and kissing her lips, softly.

" You seem as if a weight has been lifted up off of you" said Gaara

" I-isn't y-your s-siblings c-coming to-today?" asked Hinata

" yes" said Gaara, lowly" and I will tell them that i will no longer be attached to them and no longer a part of their family" I will always have their blood in my veins but, I don't have obligations to them but, instead obligations to you" Hinata grinned at him and he brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

" Um... I h-have t-to t-tell y-you s-something" said Hinata

" what?" asked Gaara,, looking at her, intently

" I- I" Hinata felt her cheeks blush, she put her hands on her head and chuckled at him." I- I thin- think I - I l-love y-you" Gaara eyes widen, he stood still and Hinata looked up at him, smiling bashfully. He faintly smiled at her and shook his head.

" your such a child" said Gaara. He reached over, placing is hands on her face and leaned in kissing her once again." I love you too, always and forever Hinata Hyuga"Hinata chuckled at him, crying in happiness while he held her face in his hands. Gaara closed his eyes and his forehead against her forehead." I will _never_ hurt you, I promise"


	14. Chapter 14

**"Love is an emotion in which two people are benefited from their presence"- Hyomoku**

**This is the last of Omniscience. I know that you are all sad but, yes. Thank you all for your reviews.- UnknownJinchuuriki Host.**

Temari and Kankuro stood in front of Gaara's room, Gaara walked with Hinata and she held his hand, tightly, smiling at him. He studied her for a bit, Kankuro looked up and his mouth dropped, slightly.

" Gaara?" asked kankuro, shocked. Gaara wanted to let go of Hinata's hand, she looked so happy and her skin against his skin felt so warm. Ironically, Gaara didn't care if Kankuro or Temari saw them at all. Hinata looked up at Kankuro, he grinned at her finally, putting his hands on his hips." Well, so this is what has been going on?"

" He-Hello K-kankuro" said Hinata, bowing, slightly

" When did this happen?" asked Kankuro. Kankuro had a silly grin on his face, Gaara looked at him, motionless but, Temari walked up to him.

" Gaara, is she your......." Temari's voice trailed off, Hinata looked at Gaara and her cheeks turned slightly red. Gaara pressed his lips together but, he nodded in silence.

" She is" said Gaara" and a woman whom I have fallen in love with" Temari and Kankuro looked at him, shocked. Their mouths were slightly open however, Hinata giggled, silently. Gaara faintly smiled at her, he ruffled her hair and Kankuro's eyes widen.

" Gaara, your smiling......" said Kankuro. Gaara looked at Temari, his face was cold and he closed his eyes.

" I'm not living with you" said Gaara" or you for that matter, Kankuro" Kankuro's eyes widen and Temari looked down at the ground, melancholy.

" Why has this sudden come about?" asked Temari" is It because of....." Temari looked up at Hinata, Hinata looked at her and she felt the nerves in her body start to comply to her fear that temari would blame her for Gaara not wanting to live with them. Gaara pushed Hinata behind him, temari's gaze averted to him however, Hinata looked up at him.

" I never wanted to live with you all" said Gaara, harshly and abrasively." I had no intention at all" Kankuro ran his hands through his hair and he sighed a bit.

" I told you, Temari" said Kankuro

" I just wanted us to be a family again" said Temari, lowly

" I will never be apart of your family again" said Gaara, coldly. Kankuro and Temari's eyes widen at hs remark." You have never shown me love anyway, I have received loved from Hinata and only her" she has been the only person who has shown me what love truly is"

" Now, Gaara" said kankuro" You will always be apart of our family" Kankuro's voice turned cold and gaara growled at him.

" no!" shouted Gaara" You stood there and watched my father abuse me!" I blame all of you!" You came here to make amends with me and I will never forgive you" Temari's lips turned grim, Kankuro cringed, slightly and he grabbed Gaara's collar of his shirt.

" I never stood there!" shouted Kankuro. Gaara pushed him away, growling, slightly and Kankuro saw the certian murderous look in his eyes.

" Don't touch me!" shouted Gaara" and your the fucking one who put me in here!"Yes I killed our father and yes I will live with that but, It was self defense" Temari rubbed her arm, looking away and Kankuro stared at gaara.

" Where are you going to go?" asked Kankuro

" Anywhere but, with you all" said Gaara. Hinata looked at Gaara's sibilings grim faces, their faces looked full of shame and gulit. Kankuro looked at her, temari sighed a bit and began to walk off.

" Goodbye then Gaara" said temari. Temari looked at Hinata, she smiled at her, wearily and Hinata looked at Temai, curiously." Take good care of Gaara" Kankuro walked by gaara, he reached to touch him and gaara backed away. Hinata saw the hurt of rejection on kankuro's face, Kankuro walked behind Temari and gaara stood perfectly still.

" G-gaara, ar-are y-you al-alright?" asked Hinata, curiously. She looked up at him, he nodded at her and faintly smiled.

" I'm fine" said Gaara" and I wouldn't have the courage to do that and I would not be here where I am now without you" Gaara stroked her cheek, Hinata smiled at him and he leaned in, kissing her forehead.

" Wh-what ar-are yo-you go-going t-to d-do no-now?" asked Hinata, curiously. Gaara took her hands and he closed his eyes.

" Enjoy being with you" said Gaara. Hinata smiled at him, she walked outside and the sun was bright on the ground. Gaara followed behind her and Hinata grinned at him.

" Is-Isn't to-today as ni-nice da-day?" asked Hinata" come on" Hinata took his hand, pulling him and Gaara looked at her." Oh, did you finish reading the Edgar Allen Poe poems?"

" I did" said Gaara" and I think I know which poem I like the most"

" Wh-which o-one?" asked Hinata

"Is all that se see or seem nothing but, a dream within a dream" said Gaara" I have only dreamt of this much happiness" Hinata smiled at him, Gaara pulled her into him and he gave her a hug. Hinata's eyes widen, it was not a hug that he had just started to give her, it was a hug that a mother gives her child, warm, loving and protecting. A hug that Gaara had never received in his life. She hugged him back, tightly and closed her eyes. Hinata didn't open them until she heard her name being called and she let go of Gaara. He turned around, Neji smiled at her therefore, walking up to them.

" Come get your stuff ready" said Neji" we are going" Hinata's eyes widen, Gaara's eyes widen and he backed away from her. She reached out for him, he clutched his head and Hinata touched his hair.

" Your leaving just like everyone else" said gaara

" N-no" said Hinata" g-gaara" Hinata looked at Neji and Gaara had his face in his hands." I'm taking gaara right?" There was a long pause, Neji chuckled a bit at her and hinata looked at him, fearfully.

" Of course" said Neji, finally. Gaara looked up, Hinata smiled at him and she ran up to give neji a hug. She hugged his waist, tightly while Neji looked at her, shocked and Gaara looked at him.

" Thank you" said Gaara

" You saved her life" said Neji" I owe you remember?" Gaara nodded at him, Hinata tackled Gaara with a hug and she began to cry.

" Why are you crying, Hinata?" asked Gaara

" I'-I'm s-so ha-happy" said Hinata. Gaara wiped her tears away and leaned over, kissing them away.

* * *

Hinata watched the Hospitial fade away as Neji drove off, Gaara held her hand and she felt a unusal sense of joy. Hinata looked at Gaara, he was looking out the window and Neji had kept his eyes on the road.

" You will like the house" said Neji" I also enrolled you into an academy"You have to catch up on your studies"

" O-okay" said Hinata" And neji" Neji looked at her and she smiled at him." Thank you"

" We are family" said Neji" we take care of each other" but, you will have to tell Naruto and sakura about Gaara" Hinata looked at Gaara, he looked at her and his lips were pale as usual.

" I th-think yo-you an-and Nar-naruto wo-would ge-get a lo-long ju-just fin-finely" said Hinata. Hinata laid her head on gaara's shoulder, he smiled at her and Hinata fell asleep on him. The house was white and navy. The windows were trimmed in navy, there were two rocking chairs on the porch and there was a garden full of pansies on the sides of the house. A fence enclosed the yard, Hinata was woken up by Gaara which caused her to wake up, groggy.

" Wh-what?" asked Hinata

" We are here" said Gaara. Hinata looked at the house, her eyes widen in delight unil she got out of the car.

" I-It's be-beautiful!" exclaimed Hinata. Neji smiled at her, handing her the keys and she looked up at him.

" Go inside" said Neji. Hinata nodded at him, pulling gaara by the hand and she ran up to the house. Gaara looked at the house, intently and he watched her eyes widen in delight as she opened the front door. The carpet was creme and there was a hall closet by the front door. The kitchen was all marble, there was a stainless steel kitchen and a cherry wood dining room table. The stove was electric, the pantry was huge and the floors had white tiled. The living room had a flat screen television, two creme couches with a mahogany coffee table and white lamps. There was a door that lead to the back porch, Hinata walked upstairs and saw three rooms. There was a hall bathroom, all marble and had flower shaded lamps. The shower was red and the first room was all gray. The first room had a gray bed with a white bed skirt, a ceiling fan was going and a lap top sat on top of a french wooden dresser.

" The first room is my room!" Neji shouted from downstairs. Hinata walked to the second room and it was all blue. Her favorite color, It had the same furniture as Neji's room and Hinata collapsed on her bed.

" I fe-feel li-like I-I'm fin-finally ho-home" said Hinata. Gaara sat down next to her, he looked around the room and she grinned at him.

" this is nice" said Gaara

" Le-let's se-see yo-your ro-room" said Hinata. Hinata pulled him by the hand, Gaara's room had the same furniture only the room was not painted all all. He touched the futriure and looked at Hinata.

" Thank you" said Gaara. Hinata nodded at him, Neji came up the stairs wit Hinata's suitcases and he put his hands on his hips.

" You like your room?" asked Neji

" It is the best" said Gaara" Thank you" Neji nodded at him, Gaara took Hinata's hand and she grinned at him. That night, Hinata felt as if she had her family back and not that she was isolated from the rest of the world. The dinner was chicken Parmesan, Gaara studied hinata and he would constantly look at the furniture to see if it was really where he was going to live. Hinata had slid on a white shirt, a pair of shorts and got ready for bed. Gaara walked past her room, he stopped and smiled at her.

" Good night" said Gaara. Hinata looked at gaara, she walked up to him and looked at him, curiously.

" Yo-you c-can sle-sleep wit-with m-me" said Hinata" Sin-since yo-you do-don't sle-sleep a-at a-all?" Gaara's eyes widen, Hinata took him by the hand and he backed away.

" No" said Gaara" I can't, I don't want your cousin thinking about anything wrong" Hinata nodded at him, she turned out the light and climbed in bed. She soon felt her bed squeak, Gaara kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her neck.

" Goo-good n-night" said Hinata, smiling and she closed her eyes.

" I love you" said Gaara in her ear" forever"

" For-forever" Hinata agreed.

* * *

Several years later.....

Hinata walked among her friends, laughing and her friend, Sumiko pointed at the gate,

" Isn't that your boyfriend?" asked Sumiko. Hinata looked up, Gaara stood with his hands behind his back and he was dressed in all black.

" Y-yeah" said Hinata. Hinata had on a jacket which was black and a white shirt with a tie finally, a plaid skirt. " I gue-guess I w-will se-see yo-you la-later"

" I wish I had a man like that" said Sumiko, putting her hands on her face and Hinata shook her head, laughing.

" B-bye" said Hinata. Hinata waved at sumiko, Sumiko waved back and Hinata ran up to Gaara. Gaara smiled at her, his scar of love had faded away into nothing an there was no signs that bounded him to his past.

" How was your day?" asked Gaara

" G-good" said Hinata. Hinata hugged him, he picked her up and she lifted up off the ground. She laughed at him and heard him chuckle lowly. The past seemed nothing but, a dream and Edgar Allen Poe was indeed correct. " All that we seem or see is nothing but, a dream within a dream"


End file.
